Maid For The Day
by path of dawn
Summary: The twins make a bet with Haruhi. She loses and has to spend a whole day as their maid or slave for a better word for it. And she slowly learns the consequences of dealing with the little devils. KaoruXHaruhiXHikaru some lemon
1. The bet

A gentle breeze invited itself in the classroom through the open window, littering the floor and window sill with loose cherry blossom petals. The Ouran students inside were chattering quietly amongst each other waiting for the teacher to give the review for the big test for tomorrow. Haruhi was shuffling some papers in her folder with an absent expression. The Hitachiin twins were more restless then usual and needed a new project. They both gave a sideways glance to the cross dressing girl who sat between them. They had an idea, simultaneously they nodded in each other`s direction indicting their secret unspoken agreement. Trying to hide the mischievous grins that was threatening to slice across their faces.

"So, Haruhi are you going to get ready for the big test tomorrow?"Hikaru asked, already knowing the answer.

" Of course, why wouldn`t I?" the brunette replied lightly.

"We were thinking if you can tutor us at our house," Kaoru continued with an innocent smile plastered to his lips," English isn`t our best subject, but I`m sur- "

" Forget it, I got stuff to do," the girl gave her curt reply, getting a bit uneasy on where the conversation was going.

" Awwww, why do you have to be so mean Haruhi," the twins said together. The way they spoke to customers that made all the girls from the host club squirm in their seats.

"I am not going to your house just to waste time because you guys want to mess around," the brunette stated firmly. Eyes closed, to keep from picturing the headache.

"We are really going to try this time Haruhi," Kaoru pleaded.

"You should have more faith in us," Hikaru grumbled, getting ready to set the bait," how about this! If we score higher then you we get something. If you win then we won`t bother you for the rest of the month!" The female host`s ears perked at the last sentence. It was a tempting offer but there was always a catch when it came to the twins. The same goes for Shadow King Kyoya.

" And what do you guys get, exactly…" she said carefully. The gingered haired boys couldn`t hold back their evil smiles.

" Nothing much."

"You just have to be our slave for the day."

"What?"she almost shouted, but she settled down when other people were starting to look in her direction.

"Maid or slave whatever you prefer."

Haruhi cringed at both words. But a month was almost like a lifetime without Hikaru and Kaoru`s stupid pranks. They would probably start targeting Tamaki more. But all great kings make the ultimate sacrifice for their people. And the identical boys flunked their last few quizzes pretty badly. No one can make a great enough comeback to cover all the material they covered in time. Haruhi had her hand placed under her chin as she took all of this into account.

"We will also throw in a year supply of fancy tuna just for you," they bargained. A small smile slowly made away across the girl`s mouth.

" It`s against my better judgement , but I accept." There was no chance she was going to loss this bet.

The next week…

" How!" the brunette cried, slamming her hands against the desk.

Dumbstrucked by the impossible was Hikaru and Kaoru standing side by side in front of her desk, displaying their perfect scores. Wearing satisfied smirks in memory of their job well done on the day of the test. When the teacher wasn`t looking they had pulled up their sleeves to read off the cheat notes they wrote on their arms. But no one else needed to know that. The bet was to get the higher score, not how one earned it, so by certain standards it wasn`t cheating.

"You remembered the deal, don`t you Haruhi?" Hikaru inquired, tilting his head to the side. She gulped.

"You can come to our house this Saturday."

They returned to their seats planning out each detail of the day to come. While brunette continued to tremble in shock, wondering how she was to mentally prepare herself for what they might have planned.

" By the way, don`t tell Tamaki or anyone else." They didn`t need anyone messing up their special play date with their favorite toy.

That Saturday…

Haruhi stood outside of the Hitachiin mansion waiting with anxiety. It wasn`t her first visit to their house but she had Mori or Hunny-sempai with her. Tamaki wouldn`t let her out of his sights if he knew she was coming. He was too clinging if he knew she was going anywhere different. Somewhere he didn`t trust. And she had to wait for the coast to be clear before she slipped out of her apartment. Leaving a note for her dad so he wouldn`t be worried. She had to wait for him to leave for work or he might have asked too many questions.

She turned her back against the door to get a better look at the garden in the front yard noticing how well maintain it was. Before she knew what was happening she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders pulling her backwards. Falling into the warm embrace of a taller boy`s body. Her head leaning against a chest flatter than her own. She couldn`t see who it was but she had a strong need to escape, uncomfortable with how the boy was holding her body tightly against his own. It didn`t matter if it was Tamaki or her dad, she didn`t like to be hugged unnecessarily.

" Its` about time you got here Haru-chan," the playful voice breathed warmly against her ear.

"Hikaru! Don`t hog her all to yourself," the other boy whined, pouting at his older brother.

" Hello to you, too," the girl greeted in a monotone voice. More relaxed when she saw a pair of servants in the background. If she didn`t file a lawsuit for sexual harassment there were witnesses at the very least. Hikaru checked his "commoner" watch that he bought from the girl`s neighborhood on his last visit, noting the time. Keeping a firm hold of her with his other arm.

" Since you came here at 10: 23 a.m, that will be the only time you can leave until the 24 hours are up," he announced nonchalantly. The brunette`s eyes widen.

" I should leave by the end of the day," she complained sharply, narrowing her eyes.

" Don`t worry, we talked to your dad and he sent some of your clothes and stuff on Friday," Kaoru chirped with a smile," we asked him first, otherwise what kind of hosts would we be without letting him know his precious little girl wasn`t in good hands."

Haruhi only glared in response, keeping her expression as blank as possible. All someone needed to do was look in her eyes to tell what she was feeling. But the twins brushed it off as they dragged her up the stairs to the guestroom. Complaining on how she could have dressed more girly for the visit but they had that planned long before she came. A dozen or so decorated maid outfits worn by plastic models were scattered all around the room she was meant to stay in. The brunette regarded them with annoyance and disgust. All were frilly, embellished by too many ribbons or lace, and cut too short at the end of the skirt.

" There is no chance," she stated firmly.

" Why not?" the gingered haired boys asked. Their auburn eyes turning shining with anticipation.

" You don`t seem to understand the concept of slave for a day, whether or not if one is a slave or maid they must do as their master says. Is that not right, Hikaru?"

"Really no- "

"I believe your right, Kaoru," the other boy smirked," yet we give this ungrateful girl the option to wear as she chooses amongst the new clothes line our mother poured blood, sweat, and tears into making. An-"

"Enough already!"she shouted.

" I`ll pick something out, just give me some room to breathe," the girl continued, surveying for the dress with the longest skirt. While the twins watch glowing in pride of the scheme.

They really did like Haruhi. She wasn`t like most girls who gave in at the first request with no questions asked. Most of the girls at Ouran were like children, innocent and needy. Going after any scraps of affection that they couldn`t get from their parents or material possessions. They treaded behind her when she came up to a black, white, and pink gothic loli-outfit, placing their heads on either of her shoulders in a puppy like innocent manner.

" Do you mind?" she asked. Not even acknowledging the knot that was beginning to twist in her stomach, or the fact that her throat was getting tighter every second that past.

" We can get our other maids to help you put this one on," Kaoru mussed.

" No, thank you," she mumbled, trying to find where the zipped was. It was the only knee length dress and she didn`t want anything to show in cause she tripped. And God forbid she wasn`t wearing shorts. Those stupid romance manga her neighbor reads got her paranoid, it was probably the reason why the girl`s uniform was so long at the school.

" Unless… you prefer for us to dress you," Hikaru cooed in her ear. His breath felt hotter than before and Haruhi suppressed the urge to smack that smug expression off his face.

Instead, she began to shove the boys out of the room at full force. Both were laughing at her annoyed and slightly flushed face. They didn`t complain when she locked the door on them. They only got their loyal twin maids to go through the secret entrance to make sure the job was done. The girls were especially eager with the project because it meant they get the day off, pay included. After thirty minutes, the door opened slowly and one of the maid`s heads peered out the hallway.

" Our replacement is ready for you, young masters," she smiled cutely. Ducking back in the room as the Hitachiin brothers followed closely behind her.

All the plastic models were gone and Haruhi was standing in the middle of the room. Creating a dark aura that fogged the air around her. That became darker as the twin boys admired their little doll. They went to get a closer look after dismissing their maids. It felt like there was something missing. They couldn`t quite put their finger on it until they notice a choker on the queen size bed.

" It wouldn`t have come to this if you just wore something that suited your gender to begin with," Hikaru noted. Giving his younger brother a sideways glance, it was Kaoru`s turn now.

" Can we just get this day over with?" Haruhi asked quietly, she was already physically drained from the struggle to wear the silly clothes. Those scrawny girls were stronger than they look. It was bad enough the boys were getting their way with everything, again.

"We will after you put this on," Kaoru smiled, holding up the choker.

" No," she glared, not noticing that the older boy had walked around her.

" Why not," the younger boy asked, tilting his head down to make full eye contact.

" Because there is no reason to." Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, with her arms being pinned to the sides. Kaoru gave her a coy smile before making a quick lunge at her, kissing and sucking the side of her neck. The brunette was frozen from shock and surprise. The blood flowing through her veins turning colder and more ice like with every warm caress. With all her strength she withheld back all impulses to shriek every time she felt his tongue slide against her skin

"Stop!" Haruhi screamed, and on command the twins step away from her. Their auburn eyes glowed brighter than before, mischievous smirks plastered wider on their lips. Watching in patience as their favorite toy was trying to catch her breath.

"What was that all about!" she cried, panting even more than before. Trying to keep her knees from shaking too much, or else she might fall over.

" You said there was no reason to wear the choker," Kaoru beamed," but now there is."

"What are you talking about!"

" No decent girl would walk around with those things on her neck," the younger twin pointed out.

Confused the brunette sprinted to the nearest mirror to see what he was talking about. She didn`t notice anything out of the ordinary besides the maid outfit, until she saw the developing bruises on her neck. She touched them lightly, still confused. The boys watched her reflection and were ready to burst out laughing.

" You are so innocent, Haruhi," they cooed playfully," they`re called hickeys. Only naughty girls are seen with them." She stared at them blankly, she didn`t know much when it came to stuff like this. And she didn`t even plan to until after she became a lawyer. Until she fulfilled her dreams, what would her mother think of her...what would her dad think when she got home?

"But our Haru-chan isn't a naughty girl, is she?" Hikaru said in a low dark voice, offering her the choker. It was beginning to look more and more like a dog collar. She glared at the hateful object, it was the physical symbol of their deal. She snatched it from his hand, maintaining any dignity she still owned.

" I`m more decent than you will ever be," she mumbled under her breath, cursing the day that was going to continue. This is what she got for dealing with the little devil types.

**Author note: CHA! I had the idea in my head for awhile. This was originally meant to be a one-shot. But if I get decent support I will be more than willing to continue. I am open to comments and criticism, alike. Was it to fast or slow paced? Was everyone in character? I want to hear your thoughts. **


	2. Ready or not

**I give my thanks to Animefanfictaddict098, Gloriaa01, haluto5, HitachiinGirl1, Vampyress13, TheNextAlice , xxxPureRosexxx, SilentHunter987****, ****Sedamentary,** **and everyone else for their support!**

Haruhi`s face was flushed from embarrassment at the stunt the Hitachiin twins pulled, refusing to look at them as she started scratching the itch the choker was causing. The gingered haired boys drank in the pleasure they gained from her expression before making their announcement, rocking on the balls of their heels.

"Now we are going to play hide and seek!" they cheered. The girl gave them a quick glance before turning her head, nearly blinded by their enthusiasm.

"I rather not," she mumbled with a hint of contempt at the edge of her voice.

The boys ignored her as they began to explain the rules, making them up as they went along. Their auburn eyes glowing brighter with the playful mischief that earned them the hoard of their admirers that flocked toward the host club afterschool. Haruhi will have a five minute head start to hide and the first one to find her will give her the next command of the day. And she was not allowed to complain while following it. No matter how stupid or perverted it was. It would be the ultimate command of the day.

The twins were like small children absorbed in their own little world, talking quickly over the brunette`s yells of protest. Once finished, they nodded in agreement before turning to their victim. The boys shared a glance with each other and started circling around the girl menacingly. She tried to step away from them but they were circling in tighter and tighter circles.

"You better start running now, Haruhi," Hikaru warned in a low husky, the edges of his mouth stretching wider.

"Why does it have to be now?"

"Ready or not," Kaoru chimed darkly, wearing a similar evil grin.

Without a third warning the brunette pushed past them and raced out of the room working her legs harder than she ever had before. The twins laughter echoed behind her but she didn`t care. She turned sharp corners, avoiding knocking down any furniture, and rushed up a second flight of stairs that she never noticed before, after a few moments she was left panting out of breath. A few drops of sweat coated her forehead. She never thought she would regret not taking gym seriously if she knew she would be in a situation like this one.

She jumped out of her skin when she her distant footsteps. In response, she threw herself at the nearest door and closing it as quietly as possible behind her. The brunette peeked out of the keyhole to watch for the source of the noise. Only to see an elderly tall butler with a large nose, pass by. Holding his chin up high with dignity, while giving the door an unpleasant glance.

In the other side of the mansion the twins had separated and were checking every room that wasn`t locked, looking in the every closets, checking under the bed, or behind the curtains. All they could find was evidence that the servants were getting lazy with the cleaning. But only their mother fussed over little details like that, the few times she was actually home, that is. Kaoru was sneaking up on a suspicious shadow lurking in the corner of the hall, arms raised, ready to pounce on his prey. Only to sign in disappointment when he saw the face of the snobby butler who worked as the doorman. He thought his brother send the sixty year old man home, already.

"The guest your mother spoke of has arrived, young master," the older man announced, looking at the teenager under his nose.

He was one of the few people who didn`t treat the twins like royalty. The only likable trait in their eyes, but similar to everyone else, he couldn`t address them by name. For the old miserable man was one in a million who couldn`t tell the brothers apart. They were the same brat with the same face but with different name, nothing more.

"I wasn`t told anything," Kaoru gazed back with lazy bored eyes. The old man was wasting his time. The butler glared back in annoyance at the boy`s arrogance.

"The one your mother was considering for an arranged marriage," the man informed bluntly.

The younger ginger haired boy stared at the wrinkled old man blankly. Remembering the conversation they had with the mother. The memory was fuzzy, like looking through a foggy window. A big brand fashion industry in France wanted to merge with the Hitachiin company. This industry wanted to stay in close contact with them, and this was their idea of close, having Hikaru tie the knot with some half French half Japanese girl. The daughter and spokes model of the company leader. Their mother showed them a picture of the girl, she looked like she could have been related to Tamaki-sempai, they thought with disgust.

Hikaru stated nonchalantly, he would never consider being with a foreigner, even one of similar heritage. Their own mother has the tendency of confusing them, what were the chances this stupid air head foreigner wouldn`t do the same thing? At first, they minded when mother would brush off the mistake of confusing her own children with each other. But later on they let her call them whatever she wanted. Knowing that no matter how many times they told her who was who she would never recognize them. They already accepted the fact no one would be able to tell them apart. Until, Haruhi came along. The younger Hitachiin brother turned his back to the old man, his back from the reality.

"We are playing a game," Kaoru mumbled under his breath his bangs brushing over his eyes, crossing his arms, "its` not over yet."

"Well, the lady is waiting."

"She can wait some more," he shrugged, shuffling his feet.

"I must advise against that, young master."

" Tell her to join if she wants to meet me that badly," Kaoru answered. Pretend to be Hikaru, get her out of here and packing before his brother found out. It had to be quick and he was suddenly nervous, what if she found the real Hikaru first?

"That is not proper for a young gentleman," the butler insisted.

"Who said I was a gentleman? Send the message, anyway," the boy ordered sharply, spinning on his heel to storm off.

"Before anything else, I am looking for my friend." The butler squinted at the boy and thought for a moment or two, remembering the commoner girl from before.

"You mean the one strutting around the manner in that ridiculous costume?" the man asked abruptly, he was wondering where she came from. He should have guessed from the look of panic on her face that it was something of the twin`s doing. He stiffed his back straighter when the young man shot him a glare.

"That's my maid you`re talking about."

In the entrance room…

A beautiful girl with sparkling hazel eyes and long silky blond hair was standing in the hallway in anticipation. She was wearing a popular designer dress made by the Hitachiin company, thinking it would make a good impression. It wasn`t her favorite because it just wasn`t tight enough for her taste, not enough to give a generous view of her busty chest.

She was fidgeting in place for a while looking all around the room, waiting for someone to introduce her to (in her mind) her future fiancé. The whole plane ride, all the girl could do was daydream while looking at a picture of Hitachiin Kaoru. His perfect pale skin, golden-honey toned eyes, that messy auburn hair, and that oh-so-slender figure. Little aware of the fact, that their mother had send the picture of the wrong child. She was playing with her hair before jumping in excitement when a figure appeared at the top of the stair case. But frowned when she saw it was only the butler from before.

"Lady Mary, Master Hikaru has invited you to play a game," he announce in disdain, and having to explain the silly situation.

"Oh please, just call me Mary," she said in a light sing song voice," but isn`t a bit rude to not tend to a guest?"

"He requests you to follow his suggestion if you wish to meet him in person. He is in that certain mood… you must seek him for yourself."

"Why won`t he see me?" she asked innocently, tilting her head cutely to the side.

"He announced that he is looking for his new maid, a slacker apparently. If you can find him before he can get to her then he will agree to marry you," the man continued, looking sick from speaking his words. Mary narrowed her eyes, a challenge has come arrived? The boys were rumored to be notoriously eccentric but she didn`t come here for nothing. No matter, the girl thought with a haughty flip her hair. Narrowing her eyes more sharply, no one was able to resist the French Japanese beauty. She had tamed a fair number of wild teenage boys, before.

"When do I start," the girl asked in charming indifference. But unable to resist the urge to ball her small hands into pretty little fists.

"As soon as now." The girl dashed up the stair past the butler in cheetah like grace.

"He has a brother," the man called weakly behind her, confused how she managed to dash up the stairs at such speed.

"Maybe I should have taken the day off," he mumbled under his breath, pressing his fingers to his temples.

Where Haruhi is hiding…

It took a few seconds to figure out she was in Hikaru and Kaoru`s room. All the shelves were stock with different objects and souvenirs from around the world. Several electronics were scattered about the floor. A single king size bed stood in the corner of the room. Among the rare objects an elaborately decorated elephant head had especially captivated the brunette`s interest. It was laid at rest on the night stand next to the bed. It was definitely worth more than her, there was no question.

Just as she lean in to get a better look at the intricate design a burst of colorful paper came out of the trunk. With a loud popping sound similar to a bomb exploding. Earning a yell that tore out of the girl`s throat. She stumbled backwards and felt her body make contact with a wall of flesh. Before she could say anything a hand covered her mouth.

"It`s me," a urgent voice whispered," I need you to be quite for a second, okay?" She couldn`t move since the boy`s arm was wrapped around her waist. She only nodded in understanding. He let go of her mouth and the girl turned around to have her gazed lock with a pair of solemn auburn eyes.

"You caught me," she stated in nervous quietness, sensing the change of his previous mood.

"…"

"I guess its game over," she whispered, uncertain how she should handle the boy`s sad gaze.

You will never have any idea, he thought, looking at her more darkly, now.

" What`s wrong?" she asked firmly now, pushing at his chest, trying to create more distance between them. Only to be pulled in closer, feeling the warm tingle of her skin against his, the tightening grip his lanky body was enforcing.

"Hikaru?"

"I`m sorry, Haruhi," the boy whispered.

"Huh?" She felt her back press against the mattress. The bed springs underneath bended from the excess weight, as he shoved the girl into the bed with full force, pinning her arms down and climbing on top of her.

"What are you doing!" the girl yelled, forced to stare at the boy straight in the face, he didn`t reply.

" Get off!" she cried, struggling against his grip, he only watched with a satisfied smirk.

"Beg." She blinked, unsure if she heard him right.

"No," she hissed her voice dripping in venom, struggling harder. She never felt so weak and pathetic since their trip to the beach. Everyone had to take care of her when those low-lives tried to drown her. She let her guard down once, not a second time. The twins` perverted, wicked sense of humor was known to go from talk to physical action. But this was going too far, even for them.

"You're very forward for a _servant_," he noted smirking at her.

She didn`t notice the sound of the door creaking open until she heard someone`s voice squeak out.

"Am I interrupting?"

They both turn to look at the intruder who casted a shadow from the doorway. In the hall stood a beautiful girl wearing a sheepish smile as her eyes were tearing at the sides. Her heart shaped face was scrunch up into little wrinkles.

"No!" Haruhi yelled, willing the stranger to rescue her.

"Yes," the boy glared at the intruder.

"It`s not-"

"It`s exactly what it looks like," the boy smirked again, interrupting Haruhi`s explanation. The girl looked from Hikaru from Haruhi, back and forth. Shaking her head like all she was seeing was one big mistake.

"Do you know who I am," the girl asked gesturing to herself, trembling slightly with a weak smile.

The boy scoffed. "Do you mean you don`t know who I am?"

Her face shattered into shock. "Is she a friend?"

"Does she look like one?" he asked, his voice dripping in cruel sarcasm. Haruhi`s limbs began to tremble with fear and humiliation.

"W-w-well…" she stuttered, covering her mouth. This never happened to me before, the blond thought, fighting back tears. How can he prefer a boyish looking maid over her?

"But-"

"If you don`t mind. Leave."

"B-b-but-"

"By the way, wearing knock-offs of Hitachiin originals is insulting," he criticized sharply.

She stopped shaking staring the boy down. She slowly flashed him a small smile, before suddenly rushing over to him, stumbling over remote controls in the process, beating at his back and shoulders with her fists. Screaming and rumbling as she was doing so. While Hikaru stared at the brunette under him wearing the same stoic expression as Haruhi wore at the host club when he and Kaoru pulled there "brotherly love" act for the clients. Waiting for the prima donna`s pathetic tantrum to be over with.

" I came all the to Japan just so I can meet you," she shrieked hitting harder with each word, while the brunette watched in a daze. Was this really happening? This person was not a potential savior but only a rabid fan. The brunette was also acutely aware that the older boy hadn`t shifted position the whole time. She was still lying under the ginger haired boy before realizing that he was blocking the guest from hitting her as well.

After a few seconds, the girl decided to put her energy into crying and ran out the door. After a few seconds, Hikaru slowly climbed off of Haruhi and flipped himself on his back, folding his arms behind his head. His face plastered the definition of exhaustion and irritation. He was clearly unamused with the predicament despite the fact that it happened more times than he cared to remember. Expect with less physical violence. Haruhi sat up and gave him a wordless glance, devoid of any meaning.

"It`s happened before," he explained," they usually need a good scare but this one needed more of…some shock therapy."

His thoughts were running all over the place, he had to do it, he was the older brother, and yet Kaoru had tried to protect him. He overheard Kaoru and the butler talking from the other end of the hallway and did nothing. He always had his brother nearby no matter what. Yet, it was his younger brother who tried to carry his burdens.

This wasn`t the first time their mother pitched the idea of marrying him or Kaoru off. It was expected of those born in the higher class of society. But it felt more personal this time and he had been holding the reason in his arms, only a few moments before. He didn`t really know how he felt towards the brunette, but he wanted her around more. Here and now. Haruhi was his toy that he can only share with Kaoru. They felt her subconsciously drifting closer and closer to Tamaki-sempai. No one else was getting in the way of being with the only person who can see them for who they are. Both the good and the bad sides…

"You really weren`t going to do anything before, were you," the brunette mused, the boy glance back at her.

"She was going to ruin the day," he grumbled in a childlike manner," it was suppose to be just the three of us." Haruhi recognized that hint of selfishness returning in his tone. But something told her there was something more, but decided not to ask. Hikaru was the stubborn one, there was no point into making him do something he doesn`t want to. He will do it when he is ready… which could mean never.

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"What ?"

"Where is Kaoru?"

" I don`t know," he sat up sharply, suddenly alert, " but that foreigner better not lay a finger on him." He stood up from the bed following the direction of the foreign heiress. Before passing the doorway he looked over his shoulder, lingering there for a moment.

" Don`t try hide again," he ordered, " don`t forget that I make the next command."

The young beauty was slowing to a stop when she made it to the stair case. He should have got down and his knees and beg me to be his, she mentally screamed pouting her lips.

"To think I wore this cheap trash, too," she snarled.

"I don`t appreciate guests insulting my mother`s life work," a voice called out.

She spun around and glared at the ginger haired boy, his eyes glowing cat like from the shadowed cornered where he leaned against the wall. Did he honestly change his clothes before coming after her? The girl brushed away her tears regaining her confidence. The blond brought her fingers to her lips to hide her coy smile, proving to herself that the earlier comments didn`t hinder her pride. If he was coming back, she will welcome him with open arms. They always come around after witnessing a few crocodile tears.

"Are you going to apologies?" she asked.

" Yes, for whoever does your hair," he mocked lightly, "do yourself a favor and get a better dye job," pointing out the black roots that faded into her blond locks with a scoff. Her eyes widen in surprise, no one ever had the gall to even suggest she owned a single flaw.

" It was demanded by my fans," she said with noticeable hatred at the edge of her voice.

"Please, keep talking. I always yawn when I am interested," he replied, lifting his hand to his face to cover his deep exhale.

She has been made fun of more than enough, today. If she was leaving she will go with grace. The girl walked up to him with a light skip in her step, swaying her hips. In a sudden single motion she swung her hand making contact with his cheek, leaving a stinging red hand mark on his flesh.

"You hit like a girl."

"Go to hell, Hitachiin Hikaru," she hissed.

"My name is Kaoru." She blinked.

"Nice try," she scowled, grabbing her suitcases next to the door and strutting off and he waved as she left. He went to the window to make sure the blond wasn`t coming back, sticking out his tongue for good measure when she glanced over her shoulder with regret. Huffing her over sized chest with a blush when she saw him watching.

"Who was that?" a voice called from the staircase. Kaoru turned and stared in confusion. Haruhi gave him a sheepish wave and he noticed her uniform was very wrinkled up. Next to her stood Hikaru tied up in velvet rope, his eyes shooting a death glare toward the door. The butler was holding him by the shoulders to keep the older boy balanced as he struggled against the binds.

" The young master must learn to control his temper," the older man stated, showing no emotion.

"Everything is fine, now," the younger boy said, giving his brother a reassuring glance.

"But what was that about?"Haruhi asked quietly, unsure if she should get any more involved in the twin`s personal lives.

" Who cares? What`s her face won`t be coming back."

"I believed the Lady`s full name was Mary Sue," the butler answered in slight disgust. There was something about the name that left an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"And to think mother said that foreign poser was half Japanese." Her name certainly wasn`t.

"The day isn`t ruined yet, Haruhi untie me," Hikaru demanded, trying to wiggle out of the old man`s grip.

" Is that a command?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What else could it be?"

"Then I will do so without complaint," she smiled, this whole goose chase had killed almost an hour in a single flash. It took the twins a few seconds to figure out why she worded her sentence that way, until it hit them. They wasted their ultimate command of the day, they thought with a groan. It wasn`t over, they will do something to fix the mood. After Haruhi untied the butler`s master knots Hikaru rushed over to Kaoru to inspect the damage, holding his brothers cheeks between his palms. Slowly looking him in the eyes.

"I`m sorry."

"Why?"

"I couldn`t protect you," the older boy whispered.

"Its fine, Hikaru. It doesn`t really matter," the younger boy blushed.

"Yes it does," he insisted with sudden urgently.

"Hikaru…"

"I am the only one here allowed to touch, don`t you forget that."

"You`re not honestly doing this now, are you?" Haruhi asked, her face turning stoic when she notice a pair of older maids hiding in the corner. Blushing and giggling like a pair of school girls. Turned out the "brotherly love" act had admirers of all ages. But when did it come to all of this so suddenly?

"Then why don`t you take my place, Haruhi?" the older boy challenged playfully.

"No, thanks," she answered quickly, regretting she interrupted at all.

"His wounds are in need of a woman`s touch," he pleaded, holding his brother closer to him as if to protect him from any outside danger.

"Nothing is that serious," she replied bluntly.

" Maid-chan! Do you deny your master in his time of sorrow," Kaoru whined lightly with a blush.

"Fine," she answered, "how can I humbly serve you." Earning a devious smile from the boys, she was finally playing along.

"A kiss will be fine," Kaoru suggested timidly, bringing his fingers to his lips.

"That`s not in my line of service," she replied quickly.

"Not even a peck?" Hikaru asked in a low dark voice, the brunette`s muscles stiffen at his tone. The older boy watched her for a moment before giving a shrug.

"Guess I have to do it myself," he said, slowly leaning to the younger boy`s face. The high pitched giggling increased, and the girl was suddenly afraid that they weren`t pretending this time. That would be crossing the line!

"Stop!" she yelled, rushing down the stairs, arms outstretched to stop the forbidden, "I`ll do it on the cheek!" The boys glanced at her from the corner of their eyes, they seemed to consider her plead for a moment.

"Okay!" they cheered together. When Haruhi`s shoulders slowly began to slump at the sudden realization that it was all a trick. Kaoru gave her a slight timid yet playful smile, his eyes glowing brighter than before.

"On the cheek, right?" he asked, pointing to the swelling red welt. She grimaced at the sight of it.

"Don`t try anything," she warned him, she stood on her tippy toes closing her eyes slowly. Suddenly feeling a warm moist texture slid against her ear, her eyes shot open again.

"Hikaru!" she yelled, protecting her ear from a second assault. The brunette was ready to curse when she felt something soft smash against her lips. Kaoru used the opportunity to grab the back of her head and enter her open mouth, using his own tongue to muffle her screams, before she pushed him away. The girl covered her mouth with both hands before backing away, lowering herself to a kneeling position. The brunette wasn`t specific to who was receiving the warning, how should the girl expect for the twins to don`t get confused? The ginger haired boys gazed down at her in disappoint.

"You`re no fun Maid-chan," Kaoru stated, his brother turned to him looking displeased.

"I thought I was the greedy one, Kaoru."

**Author note: Comment if you hate Mary Sue(s)! XD Did I ruin the mood with the OC? With the right amount of support I can continue if you guys want. Consider this a OVA, if you wanted more serious stuff. I just wanted to make a crack at Mary Sues, mostly. Hehe. What is your opinion on this chapter? **


	3. Sweet and spicy

**Special thanks to Sedamentary, KikiHitachiinTheOuranOtaku, SilentHunter987, TheNextAlice, xxxPureRosexxx, darkleaf1, Vampyress13, HitachiinGirl1, haluto5, Gloriaa01, Animefanfictaddict098, and everyone else for the support. It`s because of you guys there is a chapter 3, enjoy.**

The twins stared down at the flustered girl and tapped their chins in thought. They still had a few things up their sleeves to make the most of their day. But they had to cross out the few things they knew weren`t going to work out. Going to the commoner mall wouldn`t do, because Haruhi might try to make a break for it if they got too distracted with the wonders of low quality pricing. They couldn`t go to the pool because the brunette would put up too much of a fight to change clothes again, maybe they should have kept the twin maids around. They began to scratch their heads when they realized they were feeling peckish.

"Are you hungry, Kaoru?" the older boy gave his brother a sideways glance.

"I dunno," the younger twin have the girl a playful smile, "the last thing I tasted really filled me up." Haruhi scrunched her nose and wiped her mouth in disgust but decided to not even acknowledge the comment.

"But I can go for something sweet," he looked back to his brother.

"Then that settles it," Hikaru announced placing his hands on his hips while leaning in the girl`s direction, "Haruhi can bake for us and we see the process on how it`s done."The brunette gave him a wary suspicious glance but decided that it wasn`t as bad as it sounded. She could always whack them with a rolling pin if they got too close, but there was a problem.

"I don`t really know how to bake," she admitted, she couldn`t afford the luxury of buying the mixes and equipment. She didn`t even had much of a sweet tooth in the first place, why waste the time in the first place?

"That`s fine, we don`t about it either," Hikaru answered carelessly.

"Our mom had a whole collection of magazines with cooking instructions," the younger twin added.

"Don`t you have another maid or butler who can do it?" the brunette asked, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles from her skirt.

"It won`t be fun then," Kaoru called from over his shoulder, already half way up the center staircase," I`ll get the instructions and you guys can set everything up." Without wasting another moment the older boy quickly took the girl`s hand in his own and started dragging her through a maze of narrow hallways, down a second flight of hidden stairs leading to the basement, before they reached the double doors that lead into the kitchen. As they entered the brunette gazed around in awe at the spotless white countertops and multiple unnecessary mechanical devices; juicers, milkshake makers, blenders of every size, and fancy fruit slicers. It was a haven suited for a five star chief.

"I never really been down here before," the ginger haired boy looked around, not as impressed.

"Are we really allowed to be down here?" Haruhi inquired, suddenly glancing around nervously, as if a guard dog was going to pop up to chase the intruders.

"Why not, we are the masters not the workers," he stared at her to make sure she was paying attention, "but it doesn`t go the same way for you, consider yourself in a rank above the help but under the employers." A perfect rank suited for a commoner, he smiled at the thought. He was being too generous today for his own tastes but he will have to fix that later. They slowly began to dig through the drawers carefully picking out any utensils that looked useful. But the girl often looked over her shoulder nervously to make sure Hikaru wasn`t going to try ambush her when she wasn`t paying attention. When the younger ginger haired boy came in the room with his arms stacked with colorful magazines, carelessly tossing them on the nearest table, he knew that his mother didn`t use them anyway, the stack of paper was merely decoration for her room.

"So when do we start?" he stared at the brunette expectedly, she was the girl so she most have some kind of inner instinct on how these things worked. She glared at him annoyed as if sensing his thoughts, before flipping through the pages looking for the simplest recipe.

"Depends on what you are in the mood for," she answered nonchalantly the twins shared a glance and smiled.

"Pumpkin spice cake!" they cheered in union throwing their arms in the air. She winced, as if the radiation of their cheering was causing burn marks on her skin. They went on chatting about their favorite childhood desserts and the servants who made them before they drove them into early retirement, while the brunette read the instructions in annoyed patience. This sounds a bit too simple, she placed her finger deep in thought, I wonder if I could-

"Oi! Maid-chan!" they called interrupting her train of thought, "we don`t pay you to stand around." She shot them a death glare and their laughter echoed against across the shiny white wall tiles. They continued to talk about their past maids and butlers, paying little attention to Haruhi`s action as she gradually started making pumpkin spice cake from scratch. By the time she popped the fruit of her labor in the oversize oven her forehead was coated with sweat. She was about to let out a heavy sign when she suddenly felt a pair of warm arms snaking around her waist. She glared over her shoulder at Hikaru who smirked in return, she was getting used to his unnecessary physical contact.

"You can make a wonderful little wife one day," he cooed in her ear, she shuddered. She just couldn`t get used to that awful tingly warm sensation his breathe caused, she elbowed him hard in the stomach before moving to a safer distance. Being a house wife was the last thing she had in mind for her future.

"Haru-chan is becoming a meanie," the younger boy cried pointing at her like she was a criminal.

"Good," she retorted, suddenly grabbing a pinch of flour and tossing it at his face, powdering it into a chalky white. The younger ginger haired boy quickly got into a coughing fit while wiping off the messing content as fast as his hands could move. The older boy`s auburn eyes lit up as he began to laugh uncontrollably and toss himself on the counter hugging his sides to keep them from hurting.

"We`re rubbing off you Maid-chan," he choked between laughter, coughing when the flour started floating in his air space. She stared at the idiot brothers sheepishly in wonder, how could the old man from before last with these two for so many years? She signed deeply before taking a damp western style rag and walking over to the choking Kaoru before wiping the chalky white powder from his face. She made sure to be careful not to rub any of the substance in his eyes, and paid mind not to press too roughly against his skin, she probably would never here the end of it if his skin started turning red. Kaoru blinked at her in curiosity, no one hasn`t done anything like this for him since he was a child, and never with the same gentle touch. The brunette acted more like a mother than their actually mother ever did.

This is nice, he thought feeling his cheeks turning warm as he stared into her eyes. She didn`t pay any mind to the staring but she felt her face turn a little pink as well, as she felt his warmth fade the cool dampness away from her fingertips. Hikaru stared at the two darkly Kaoru had more than enough personal time with the maid. The older ginger haired boy jumped off the counter he was sitting on and peeked into the unwashed mixing bowl the girl was using before, it`s edges were still molded with mushy brown batter.

"Hey, is this stuff even any good?" he asked loudly, ruining the younger boy`s moment as the brunette turned her attention to the older boy.

"It should be," she replied as she went to the sink to wash out the rug. The girl was surprised by how well behaved they were being, no pervy tricks so far, but one must always be on alert with the twins.

"Give it a taste test for me," he glided his finger along the edge of the bowl before offering it to her. She brushed her index finger on the lump of batter and shyly brought it to her lips, there was no way he expected her to lick it out of his hands. Her eyes widen slowly as she gave a shy longing glance at the rest of the oddly colored batter.

"It`s really good," she mumbled with blushed," better than I expected." Who knew she could pull baking off?

"Can I try?" Hikaru asked, before she can catch the mischievous glint in his eye she felt his soft lips pressed firmly against her own. Her eyes widen in horror before he jumped back spitting and scratching his tongue running toward the refrigerator in a wild frenzy. The words "too hot" muffled there way between the spitting and coughing. The younger ginger haired boy and the brunette watched him bewildered, as he started to chug down a gallon of juice that was snatched from the refrigerator. Most of it was spilling on his face to the white and yellow checkered floor tiles.

"What did you put in there?" Kaoru shot the girl a worried suspicious glance.

"Only everything the guild said to use," she looked away tugging the edges of her skirt, "and maybe one or two added ingredients."

"Like what?" he inquired urgently.

"I kind of added some chili pepper spice."

"Is that all?" he cried giving his brother a pitiful glance.

"Maybe a drop or two of hot sauce, "she mumbled, "but that part was more of an accident."

"How can that be an accident?" he slapped his forehead in frustration before staring curiously to the mix bowl.

"It was suppose to be a spice cake," she stared dumbstruck at Hikaru who was now lapping water from the sink," I didn`t think it would do this to people, it tasted good to me." The younger boy take a glass of what was left of the juice before wiping his finger in the bowl and taking a small taste. In a drop of a hat the he immediately lifted the cup like a shot glass and drank the liquid in greedy gulps, slamming the cup against the counter when he finished.

"Are your taste buds numb?" he cried as Hikaru finally finished cooling down his mouth. Poor Haruhi only watched them in innocence from her unintended harmful actions. She really didn`t have a sweet tooth, she liked things that tasted different but the auburn eyes boys would beg to differ in that opinion.

"This calls for a punishment," Hikaru glared at the oven.

Thirty minutes later…

"What do you want?" the old butler glared at the brunette, not noticing that her knees were shaking.

"I wanted to thank you from before," she mumbled looking at her feet which the man mistook for humbleness. He was sitting in Mrs. Hitachiin`s master chair with legs crossed shaking his foot in impatience. He had to make several long distance phone calls to France explaining why the company chief`s daughter was cursing out her parents out, because of the twin boy`s stunt, he should have some kind of gratitude for the toils the Hitachiin family put him through.

She pulled something from behind her back and it took the man a few moments to realize the mess on the designer tray was a sloppy iced cake.

"I don`t like sweets," he stated in a flippant tone.

"It`s not very sweet at all," she replied while not making eye contact, "that is why Hikaru and Kaoru refused to eat it." That was the truth but it still hurt as the older man stared her down for a few moments.

"Did they make you cook it from scratch?" he inquired. She nodded. As to be expected, the butler thought, a commoner would never own the skills to satisfy those two seeds of the devil. They would make their servants jump through hoops for their own amusement and leave them with the mess they caused. He will show her mercy.

"Let me have it," the old man groan, the girl was a distraction for the boys and he had enough and his hands without them causing more trouble, she handed him the tray and he wrinkled his nose.

"Get out of my sight," he dismissed with a wave of the hand, she left quickly as instructed closing the door quietly behind her. The ginger haired boys were leaning against the wall on either side of the door with arms crossed and a mischievous smirk plastered on their lips.

"Did he take the bait?" one of them asked before there was sudden loud scream on the other side of the door. The auburn eyed boys started to laugh at the sounds of furniture being knocked over. Hikaru wrapped an arm around the brunette`s waist pulling her in to his side, she blushed from embarrassment of her actions and his closeness. Before she can tell him to let go she felt his lips pressed firmly on her own, and her head felt like it was filled with warm air and she was floating above the ground.

"That`s my girl," he smiled down at her while he continued to laugh. Something in her heart fluttered at that moment and she knew she had to get away.

"I am starting to hate you more," she hissed with narrow eyes, pushing against his chest with all her strength.

"You have to share Hikaru!" Kaoru whined suddenly with hands balled into fists, the older boy glanced at him and pulled the girl closer to his body like a child protecting his favorite toy.

"I don`t feel like sharing anymore," he smirked darkly. The girl gazed at the grandfather clock at the end of the hall way. It was only 1:30p.m…

**Author note: Sorry if I haven`t updated in a while. I have been really busy with life and stuff. Please be patient with me. ^.^If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter let me know! I will consider all options! I still have a few good ones but they are for later on. Did you enjoy it? Did I add enough Hikaru to make up for the last chapter? I want make the next chapter really good, if you want to give your opinion on my other stuff I would love to hear some new voices. Remember critism is always welcomed. See ya later!**


	4. Thanks for the memories

**Special thanks to Carmelomon, reck40, nyrac6275, Sedamentary, mandm1984, SilentHunter987, silentrose4, TheNextAlice, and xxxPureRosexxx for the most recent comments. Lead me all thoughts, suggestions, and advice. **

Hikaru caged the brunette in with his arms, invading her personal space by holding his head against her own. She continued to gaze at the clock feeling like each ticking second lasted an eternity. The older ginger haired boy had his younger brother locked in place under his dark glare, a smirk still playing on his lips. He had enough fun and games for now, he wanted to get serious. Kaoru looked back and forth from Haruhi to his brother, noticing the desperate look in the girl`s deep brown eyes. She was secretly begging him for help and the younger auburn eyed boy felt a small spike of guilt pitch his chest. With everything she`s been through all day it was enough to drive anyone to the brink of insanity.

"You don`t feel like sharing anymore," Kaoru said aloud as if trying to taste the words on his tongue, "I see how it is."

"I don`t see how that would be a problem," Hikaru said smoothly with a cheshire cat grin," the first born is owed certain privileges after all."

"Don`t forget that I stuck my neck at for you not too long ago," the younger boy replied tapping his cheek lightly, the same cheek that the French model slapped earlier. The older boy flinched slightly at the memory and gave his younger brother a hazy glare.

"So how do you suggest we settle this?" the older boy inquired dryly.

"Let the lady decide," the younger boy grinned gesturing toward Haruhi.

She blinked in surprise unsure how to response until Kaoru winked at her after Hikaru shifted his gaze toward her face. Was he going to be on her side or was this another trap waiting to happen? She stared hard in his eyes noticing that his facial expression relaxed, giving her a reassuring look that was very rare among those beyond commoners. They were always putting up a false or flashy front to hide who they really were but at this moment, she felt like he was being real. And that was good enough.

"First things first," she announced before suddenly digging her elbow in Hikaru`s stomach. He stumbled back with a grunt and she gave him a passive sideways glance," it didn`t hurt that much, stop acting dramatic."

"You are really aggressive for a girl," the younger boy teased but she ignored him.

"I need some space for one and secondly the two of you are suffocating me," she scolded.

"When did you turn into my mom all of a sudden?" Hikaru complained rubbing his gut.

"I have an idea," Kaoru chimed, his eyes getting brighter in innocent anticipation.

"Go for it," Haruhi sighed deeply pressing her palm against her forehead, ignoring him won`t make things go faster.

"How about we get our own little quality time with Maid-chan?" the younger ginger haired boy inquired, the brunette couldn`t help but flinch at the nickname that was beginning to grow on her.

"I don`t think I feel comfortable with that," the girl mumbled.

"How about this then?" the older boy eagerly added in," you have to spend two hours with each of us alone and before dinner you get two hours for yourself." The brunette tensed up at the offer, some alone time was extremely tempting and she would have to spend all her time with them if she didn`t take the deal. But there was always something hidden behind their words that would cause regret later on.

"I really don`t know about this," she mumbled. All of a sudden there was more yelling from the other room and she jumped in panic at the rage flaming from the old butler`s voice

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE WITCH!" the voice shrieked.

"Better to decide now Maid-chan," Hikaru grinned with satisfaction, leaning against the door that was threatening to break open at any moment.

"He can`t do anything if we`re around," the younger auburn eyed boy chirped," but if you were alone then-"

There was a loud slam and the door creaked with splitting cracks breaking through sending a few splinters flying.

"Okay! I`ll take the deal!" she said quickly in panic throwing herself at Kaoru and burying her face in his chest. Both boys looked at her with surprise before the younger ginger haired boy sent his brother a playful smirk.

"Looks like I'm up first," he ginned coyly, before grabbing the brunette by the hand and started running around the hall laughing at the old man. Leaving Hikaru standing alone to shooting a glare at the back of the younger boy`s head that would have the devil on his knees begging for mercy.

The younger ginger haired boy had the brunette sprint to the point she was leaning over and clutching her cramped side gasping to relieve the fire that was burning in her lungs. He finally stopped letting her catch her breath, he was more than used to running from the stuff shirt old bag of bones but she wasn`t.

"You really need to work out more," he grinned, patting her on the back.

"Let's get one thing straight," she whispered, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and force his face closer to her own. He had no choice but to look her straight in the eyes that seemed to pierce through his body causing his cheeks to feel warm due the short distance between their lips.

"If I am going down, I 'm taking someone with me," she said sternly before releasing him. He blinked at her and signed sheepishly. He got excited for nothing.

"You really shouldn`t tease me like that," he mumbled rubbing the back of his head. She glanced at him having not heard him but there was a trace of a smile on her lips but she didn`t know why. Maybe it`s because she rarely saw him get flustered about such a point less things like close contact. He violated her personal space more than once but when it`s the other way around, he blanked out. Guess they aren`t used to being the hunted, she shrugged. Except if it involves the customers from the host club, of course.

They stood there for a moment before Kaoru turned his back to her more embarrassed that she found his blush amusing. Well, Hikaru did want to get serious about this. He might as well start at the basics. He let his mind wander to all the crappy romance movies he was forced to watch as a child and decided that she should get a peek of how he grew up. He never really talked to anyone about his childhood and he was getting unnerved on how to she would respond. He began to shuffle his feet slowly at the thought of her laughing at him but he knew she wasn`t the kind to do that. He gestured for her to follow and started to walk away in a certain direction.

"Listen, follow me I want to show you something," he said over his shoulder in an uncertain yet serious tone. Not as confident being a one man show.

"Alright," the brunette agreed unaware of his change of attitude. The boy started walking down a familiar path past his bedroom before facing a certain door with detailed carvings on the edges. He turned the knob and frowned when it didn`t open immediately.

"Not again," he whined lightly kicking the door in annoyance.

"Having trouble there?" the girl inquired looking over his shoulder.

"Not really," he replied with a coyness detected at the edge of his voice," you just would have thought she would learn by now." Before the brunette could question him further he reached in his pocket pulling out a hair pin. He gave her a wink before crouching in front of the door knob and wiggling the pin in the key hole, each twist and turn of it summoning an unpleasant squeaking sound of metal scratching against metal.

"Are we even allowed to be in there?" the brunette asked feeling like she was about to trespass into rich people sacred ground.

"Not really," the ginger haired boy replied lightly smiling when the door opened with a click," but that`s what makes it more interesting." He got up waving his arm and bowing slightly gesturing for her to go first.

"After you," he offered in a gentleman like fashion.

She walked in to the dimly lit room feeling her shoes rub against plush carpet. The lights flashed on and she blinked a few times blinded before she could make out the hundreds of scratch drawings of outfit designs pinned to the walls and a few neon colored mannequins in green, pink, and orange. Each had dozens of pins stuck in them like voodoo dolls holding the measurements of unfinished dresses and party shirts in place. Kaoru walked right in with complete ease toward the bookshelf crammed with folders and binders past the grand master desk paying no attention to the additional decoration.

"Can you close the door Haru-chan?" he asked aloud tracing his finger on the spins of the books with full concentration on finding something. He even seemed to forget her other little nickname. She grinned noticing this before carefully closing the door as quietly as possible doing her best not to allow the breeze to knock down the drawings on the walls. While he searched the bookcase up and down the brunette took a closer look at the artwork. They were all done by a skilled hand that must have dedicated its` existence for the single purpose of fashion, as to be expected from a leading world designer.

"Glad to see you are remembering who I am," she noted walking toward the desk finishing her inspection. But she decided to settle on a leather black couch against the wall instead. He said nothing to this before finally pulling out a thick navy blue leather photo album. His eyes lingered on it for a few moments before he allowed a heavy sign to escape his mouth.

"I want to show you a little of who I am, now that you mention it," he smiled suddenly growing wary, he walked toward the coach kicking the carpet a bit before sitting down next to her. He gripped the edge of the cover tightly between his fingers reluctant to turn it and stalling for as much time as possible. He continued to stare at it wondering if he truly wanted to share the precise memories inside until he felt the girl`s annoyed gaze burn the side of his head and her hand touching his own helping him turn to the first page. It was a simple gesture but the warmth of her hand lingered on his longer than expected even after she removed it. He wanted her to keep the hold on his hand and the connection that sent tingles up his arm from that single split second. But he had to let her know what she was getting into before he could take the next step.

The first page was a family portrait of a woman with short ginger hair and a stunning smile who seem to bring the photo to life. She was the split image of the two serious little boys who were glaring at the camera lens under her arms. There was also a man who the brunette assumed to be the father but who seemed to fade into the background as more of a shadow than a person. There was something in the Hitachiin brothers` eyes that told you that they would rather be anywhere else but there and forced to look cute for the camera.

Kaoru turned the next page of him and his brother on their first day of school wearing the brown uniforms of the Ouran elementary students. There were other photos of them in amusement parks, circuses, outdoor parties, and other countries like India, France, and America. There was even a picture of Hikaru and Kaoru dressed as cowboys mounting horses in front of a large sign written in English that took the brunette a few seconds until she read out ,"Welcome to Texas!" in a heavy accent trying to sound Southern, Kaoru chuckled at her.

"You kinda of suck stick to your first language," he teased poking her in the cheek

"I have to learn if I am going to move there one day," she huffed slightly annoyed. He stared at her for a moment before he remembered that she wanted to be a lawyer and earn her degree in America.

"It`s not that great out there," he said with a wave of his hand," if you're not careful you will get fat from all that fried greasy food they swallow every day." Enthusing on the word 'will' before flipping to the next page and he wincing at the sight of it, every corner was jammed with pictures of him and Hikaru in elaborate frilly dresses when they were kids. Most of the dresses were in contrasting colors such as yellow and purple, black and white, pink and baby blue. Each photo they were never seen without a wig or hair extensions but they could easily be passed off as female. Haruhi reached out tugging a lock of her hair wandering if she was that cute when she was little.

"These were cut from magazines," the brunette said noting the texture of the glossy paper.

"I guess they were," the auburn eyed boy mumbled under his breath," I forgot she published them."

The brothers were indifferent at first to the idea dressing in drag for the first time. They even enjoyed the extra attention from their mother since she was rarely around to spend time with them in general. But soon grown to silently resent the photo sessions and heavy makeup when they discovered from gossiping relatives that their mother had always wanted to have a girl instead, this was simply her way of fulfilling her fantasy of having a daughter. The boys had spend years pondering if she would have spent more time with them if they weren`t born the way they are but they eventually became distant again. Ever since they lost their baby fat and feminine child like looks she lost interest with playing "dress up".

"It was a really long time ago," the boy mumbled with a hazy look fogging up his eyes as he was too busy looking in the past.

"What`s wrong?" the girl asked tilting her head to the side touching his shoulder," you make a pretty girl."So far as they began to slowly flip through the album once more Haruhi realized that his parents were barely in any of the photos and if they did appear they were always in the background. Kaoru didn`t say much after the cross dressing section but he smiled as he reach a photo of him being cleaned up by a maid due to the aftermath of a food battle between Hikaru and him.

"Do you ever miss your mom?" he asked suddenly. The girl gazed at him for a while feeling where this conversation was going.

"Yes, sometimes more than others," she said with a shrug remembering waking up to the older woman`s warm smile and the smell of a well cooked breakfast.

"You were close, right?" he asked leaning on the book, a bit curious about her personal life.

"You can say that," she said her eyes softening," are you close with your mom?" He looked down suddenly finding the floor more interesting shaking his head with a shrug.

"I guess it's never happened for us," he stated nonchalantly leaning back again concentrating his eyes on the corner of the room.

"Does Hikaru ever get upset about it?" she inquired.

"Don`t as much," he mumbled closing the book not wishing to go further," I guess we were never really good enough for her no matter how much she said she loved us." A heavy silence filled the air that was thick enough for a knife to slice through. The girl shifted awkwardly in her seat trying to find the right words to comfort him.

"You know for the record you are more than good enough for me, if that counts for anything." He looks at her with his bangs brushing over his eyes. She smiled at him before setting the album aside and pulling him into a hug so his head rested on her shoulder.

"She gave us a lot of these whenever me or Dad were feeling down," the brunette whispered stroking his smooth messy hair.

The auburn eyed boy went stiff under her arms not used to receiving hugs he was used to giving them out if it meant he could annoy Tamaki or something. But she didn`t break the embrace and he enjoyed the feeling of his chest pressing against her underdeveloped breast. He wanted to be closer but when he felt himself inching any closer he would always remember his brother eyeing him carefully over his shoulder.

Their parents would usually toss them a toy to keep them entertained and as they grown too big for race cars they settled for making human toys. After years of practice in the art of manipulation they were able to wrap anyone and everyone around their fingers with ease, except for Haruhi, she wasn`t desperate affection like the heiresses from school who starved for it. She had a path set and knew what step to take next in life.

If only he had an idea what he wanted to do. It has been the same pattern all his life study, get a new toy, get bored, toss it aside like the trash it is regardless if it was an object or a person, find a new one, and repeat. The number one rule was broken a long time ago when Hikaru declared he didn`t want to share their doll. Never get attached. It never last long but Kaoru wanted to imprint the feeling of her arms wrapped around his neck to memory.

"Do you feel a little better?" she asked leaning back to get a better look at his face but he pulled her against him burying his face in the corner between her neck and shoulder.

"Just one more minute," he said in a low muffled voice, but his breath pressing against her skin send her nerves in a wild tingling frenzy. Without thinking she shoved him back with all her strength pressing her palm over the spot his mouth was trying to calm the nerves of the wild fire dancing. He look bewildered with wide eyes and she felt a stab of regret for treating him so roughly.

"Sorry," she said breathing heavily," I didn`t really expect that." He blinked at her before he started to laugh.

"You are too sensitive," he teased lightly and she noticed how his voice cracked slightly.

"I don`t have much of a choice," she remarked dryly rubbing her neck. His eyes were drawn to her lips.

"What kind of choices do you have?" he inquired with a blush his eyes still lingering in the same spot.

She didn`t understand what he was getting at until he started leaning forward his eyes asking permission but not waiting to receive it until he pressed his lips against her own. It felt like a miniature lightning bolt shot up her spinal cord clearing her mind of all thoughts, all her sense melting into the warmth of his mouth and the caress of his hand against her cheek. Something in the back of her mind screamed for her to move away but she pushed it aside moving forward slightly to deepen the kiss. The pulled apart for air and stared into each other's eyes until Kaoru turned away.

"I really wanted to do that," he confessed with a half hearted chuckle referring to the kiss.

"You kind of did before," she said feeling her cheeks burn and a strange tingle forming in the lower pit in her stomach.

"Not that way," he said feeling naked all of a sudden, his shield was down without his brother around and he felt a slow disgust for himself for not having more self control earlier. Haruhi didn`t deserve having someone force themselves on her.

"You actually had a choice this time."

"Its` not like I haven`t had my first kiss before," she said with a shrug feeling uncomfortable with who her first kiss really went to. Then having to be remind of it when the Shadow King showed the world the unfortunate event at the Zuka Club`s play.

"It didn`t make it any less wrong," he continued rubbing his arm.

"Just promise you won`t pull anything like that again," she said sternly," and really mean it." He glanced at her and gave her a shy smile.

"Alright, I promise...but I can`t say the same for Hikaru you know," he said leaning against her shoulder.

"It`s never that easy is it," she mumbled gripping the fabric of his shirt despite herself.

"But you have to give him an equal chance," the boy urged, he wanted to play this game fair and square because it was over something that mattered.

"I don`t feel comfortable doing this," she said, she was usually distant or indifferent to this stuff but it was all going too fast to really grasp the effects of what was happening.

"No matter what happens I`ll support you," he promised resting his forehead on her own.

"You've been doing that all your life, haven`t you," she said thinking how he always tried to make up for his brother`s mistakes," no matter how much it hurts." He rolled his eyes at this and stroked her hair like she was doing to him moments before.

"You know too much," he praised in a scolding tone. Just as he planted a kiss on her forehead the doors slammed open making them both jump. A brighter light poured into the room casting a shadow of a displeased Hikaru between the doorframes, arms crossed as he shot a dark glare to his brother with a scowl.

"Times up, ladies!" he announced.

***nibbles on a waffle* I edit it a bit from when I first posted so let me know if you see improvement. I felt bad for not updating for so long so a rushed it a bit, life needs my attention. Special thanks to Sedamentary for giving me an idea but there will be no alcohol, sorry. Reviews are the life giving source that keeps the heart of this story alive. So…give me da reviews. D: If you like Hetalia you might be interested in my other fic. I own nothing. Share any ideas you have for the next chapter. Bye~**


	5. Tease

**Special thanks to TheNextAlice, xxxPureRosexxx, Willowpelt12, Oceanlynn, LeFay Strent, Sedamentary, Smoke-In-The-Mailbox, SilentHunter987, MaroonAngel of Darkness, trainerpurple, and Sweet Rose.**

"What are you talking about!" Kaoru yelled flushed that his brother caught him in the act," its' only been an hour."

"There has been a change in plans," Hikaru explained coolly strolling to the couple on the couch," Mother dearest will be coming home for lunch so your time is being cut short."

A dark smirk was playing at the older boy's lips," It's not like am interrupting anything, right?" The brunette and the younger boy shared a glance and turned away with their cheeks blushing deep rosy pink.

"I thought so," he continued smug with himself as he grabbed the girl's wrist," C'mon Maid-chan, lets' have some fun." Haruhi really didn't like how the dark edge in his voice when he said "fun" or the way he stretched it out. She was ready to dig her heels in the plush carpet in protest until she felt the younger twin grab her hand. She looked back and was frozen in place by soft pleading look that shone in the boy's gentle auburn eyes. It said not to leave, not to forget about him, and before she could reassure him the older boy had decided he was impatient and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hold on a second!" she cried in annoyance and surprise," you know I could walk!"

"You take too long," he insisted adjusting her on his shoulder so that she wouldn't flash Kaoru (with or without shorts.)

"Is this really necessary," she groaned waving at the other boy for help before she was carried out the room.

"Nope," the older ginger haired boy answered happily," but I plan to make this hour worth remembering." The girl gulped and shivered at the thought of all the things that he could consider worth remembering and all the other things that could be going through the boy's mind. After a few moments of her bouncing awkwardly on his shoulder he finally found the room he wanted. With a swift kick of his foot the door swung open and she found herself in a familiar place. The same place the older boy scared the crap out of her and the half French half Japanese model had her hissy fit.

"What are we doing?" she inquired in a nervous shaky voice kicking her legs so he would put her down. She was tossed on the bed as she had been before but this time there was no one to climb over her. The brunette straighten up immediately not wanting to fall for the same trick twice and was relieved to see the boy dig through his drawers of the nightstand instead.

"We are going to play a special game," he explained before holding out a deck of cards triumphantly and tossing them to the center of the room before locking the door.

He looked over his shoulder with a wink," No interruptions this time."

"I don't think I want to play," the girl insisted playing with the hem of her skirt. She really missed wearing pants at this point of time.

"Don't you want to get out of that maid costume?" he bargained in an innocent voice tapping his lips in thought," I thought you hated it."

The brunette shot him a glare and stared down at the wrinkled ruffles and bows that suffered so much abuse in the last few hours. She glanced around the dirty bedroom deciding that she rather be treated like a real maid. The only thing expected of them was to clean and that was better than being a babysitter. For the oversize children trapped in the bodies of good looking devilish manipulating teenage boys.

"I'll think about it," the brunette replied dryly finding that the corner of the wall was more interesting. Oh look, there's a spider.

"If you win then you can wear your normal clothes for the rest of the day," he signed taking his place on the floor intently shuffling the cards with a skilled hand. The girl considered this for a moment.

"What's the game?" she mumbled in an annoyed defeated voice deciding that whatever he was planning couldn't be worse than what he's done already and the boy grinned in response.

"How about some stripper blackjack!" he pried his smirk becoming more devious by the second.

"Absolutely never," the brunette answered in a dryer monotone voice, disgusted that he would suggest something so outrageous.

"You know you want to," he claimed in a low husky voice and laughed when rewarded with an annoyed blush.

"What makes you think-"

"So here is how we play," he interrupted flipping his share of cards on the ground anyway, "whoever loses has to take off something they are wearing and we keep playing until the loser is in his or her underclothes." Haruhi glared daggers at him, she had started feeling a strange connection to Kaoru and this kind of felt like betraying him for some reason, she didn't like it. She scratched her chocker and the memory of what he left on her neck flashed back along with a sudden boiling rage. She wanted her normal clothes back she decided with narrow eyes.

"Let's do this," she said in a determined voice. She wasn't being spiteful she just wanted a piece of herself back and not what the brothers were molding her to be. The auburn eyed boy was caught off guard by her sudden eagerness to play but he didn't question it. He just handed the girl her share of cards while a smirk relishing the moment.

"Hit me." Little did he know that the brunette played this particular game often as a child with her father when he felt she was pushing herself too much in school. Her father would invite his acquaintances over to help teach her the ropes when in reality he knew little of the game himself and hoped the challenge would encourage her to be more social.

"I guess I win," the brunette smiled unsurprised by the outcome.

"You sure did," the ginger haired boy agreed happily as he slid off his shirt.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked in a loud panicking while covering her eyes.

"What we agreed on," the boy smirked leaning forward and resting his elbows and his knees.

"I didn't think you were serious," she scolded turning her face and trying to inch away from him while peeking from the small space between her fingers. And it wasn't an unpleasant sight: pale skin, slim waist, a toned but not very muscular chest, and smooth to the touch arms (or looked that way from what she peeked at.)

"If it bothers you so much then I will win the next round just for you," he purred and a tingle ran down her spine. After drawing a bad hand the brunette started to panic once again and the boy held her under his glowing gaze like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. And after a few mumbled exchanges the bad hand she was dealt was the end of her the next round.

"Can we have a rematch," she asked stiffly trying to stale for time and avoiding his eyes.

"What do you think?" he asked in a light sarcastic tone letting his gaze intensify.

"No one asked you to take your clothes off," she mumbled trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Maybe better luck next time," he purred teasing her a bit.

The ginger haired boy eyed her up and down in expectation and she began to fidget uncomfortably under his gaze. She settled for taking off her silk white stockings since shoes didn't count as clothes apparently. And the older boy groaned in annoyance as the stockings hit the floor, he should have expected that.

The next game her hand was good this time and she had a perfect 21 and didn't need to ask for a 'hit me'. She sighed in relief that she didn't lose and glad that his plan wasn't working in his favor. She stared at him with eye brows drawn together in challenge and he stared back with a crooked smile unamused but not disappointed.

They kept eye contact holding the other person's gaze. The atmosphere became tense, it began to build and spread in the air like a poisonous gas. The brunette was ready to choke from it until the boy started to move his hands. Without breaking eye contact a smirk played on his lips as he pulled down his zipper with one hand and started to loosen his belt with the other. In that moment all the air escaped from her lungs as she watched him in horror. He couldn't be serious. Everyone knew he had little shame but this was going a bit far.

"Like what you see?" he inquired with narrow seductive eyes tilting his head to the side," it can all be your's all you have to do is say the word." A strange unfamiliar tinge of heat was pooling at the bottom of her stomach. She shook her head quickly as if the feeling was all in her head and would fly out of her ears if she shook hard enough.

"Are you sure?" he asked in that low husky voice again while undoing the button of his jean pants leaning back so she would have a better view.

"I'm more than sure," she answered and was embarrassed by the way it cracked. The auburn eyed boy studied her face for a moment before he shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he replied zipping up his pants and tossing his socks to the side as a substitute, "don't want your ovaries to explode or anything." She was better than those fan girls who stalk his every waking moment anyway. They played the next round and the tense atmosphere didn't clear from the air as it should have. And as they counted their points to see who was closer to 21 the older boy became victorious once more. The girl weighed her options for a second all that was left was the choker, the headpiece, and the dress itself. Whether or not she wins or loses the next ground she wasn't sure she could keep her cool with the boy half naked in front of her so she tried to make a cheap escape.

"Can we stop playing?" she insisted," I need to use the bathroom." She stood up suddenly and made a quick bee line to the door.

"You have to strip!" he whined and in that instant she tossed the frilly headpiece over her shoulder which unintentionally smacked him in the face. He whipped the accessory off smacking it to the floor as he watched after her dumbstruck before shooting up and following close behind. He wasn't used to not getting what he wants and this was going down to the last straw.

"As your master I order you to stay," he commanded grabbing her shoulder roughly a moment too late as she had already opened the door. Standing there with was a figure wearing a blank scary expression on its features that caused the both of them to jump in surprise, standing there with a light smile on his face was a man who was slightly balding who seemed too much like an Average Joe to be wandering in the Hitachiin mansion. A heavy awkward tension thick enough to be cut with a knife filled the air and for a good reason. It didn't look good when one finds a shirtless boy in the same room as a flushed girl wearing suggestive clothes. The teenagers and the older man stared at each other for a while until Hikaru broke the deafening silence.

"Hey…Dad," the ginger haired boy half coughed out bring his fist to his mouth," didn't know you were home."

"I was here the whole day actually," the man whispered nonchalantly in a phantom like manner," your mother called a while ago to see how you boys and your little friend were doing."

"Oh…"the boy looked away," we thought you were at the computer software company."

"Not at all," the man replied quietly still holding the awkward faceoff with his child. The girl was dumbstruck and looked back from the ginger haired boy to the dark haired man trying to find any physical sign that they were related.

But they didn't seem to resemble each other at all. There was also a quality about the man that would deem him to fade in the background very easily. The very opposite of his wife and children as can be recognized in the photo album from before. Throughout the dragging and fast paced years retired and current workers young or old would refer to Mr. Hitachiin as a "ghost" due to the fact he was never noticed very often.

"I was just showing her to the bathroom," the boy explained rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while the brunette shot him a death glare. The man turned his back to them and slumped over the wall as if sentenced to death row.

"Son," the man said slowly, "it's about time we had 'the talk'," and the poor innocent common girl was ready to die of embarrassment at that very moment. She was never interested in dating or any stuff like that and would stir clear of any group who made sex a daily subject or joke. She wasn't that type of girl and to be mistaken as one was as much as a punch to the stomach as being called a slut.

"Sir, this is really not what it seems," the girl implored looking at the boy for support but he remained silent, why did he keep his mouth shut when someone needed his assistance the most which was rare to begin with.

"Care to explain what it means then?"

"…"She was simply lost for words. It wasn't in her nature to lie either.

"Be a dear and get Kaoru," the dark haired man signed patting her head, "I have to do this quickly. I knew we should have had this talk with your mother…" He mumbled referring to Hikaru who reluctantly scooped his shirt from the ground and glared at the unconfident man who had the audacity to ruin his good time. The girl in the mean time stumbled down the hall feeling like her mind flew straight out of her body and all that was left was a dizzy numb walking shell of what used to be a respectable child. This also meant another thing.

"I'm never getting my pants back," she moaned in despair slapping her forehead. She once again passed the tall grandfather clock that indicated that it was 4:00. Maybe if she walked as slow as possible she can stretch time long enough so to that the day would end faster. Keeping that in mind she took her sweet time lazily searching each room not bothering to call the younger boy's name as she dragged her feet not caring about carpet burn.

She retraced her steps from the office to the kitchen until she finally caught sight of a firey mess of auburn hair peeking out behind an armchair that could only belong to Kaoru in a small library contently resting his feet on a low glass coffee table. She lingered at the doorway for a few moments seemly observing him. He had a sad expression on his face while he was doodling random shapes in a notepad. His back was faced to her while she quietly drew nearer she noticed another drawing in the corner of the notepad. It was of her in the outfit she was wearing earlier today but the only difference was there was a sunflower in her hair and she was laughing in the picture. She leaned close peeking over his shoulder as he seemed unaware of her presences.

Little did she know that he could have cared less about the maid costume she was forced to wear, in a way he liked seeing her in her commoner clothes because it was simply more raw, nature, with no flashy cover-ups or glitter. It was her more interesting qualities.

"You're a good artist," she complimented breaking the still silence which caused he jumped with a yelp at the sudden warm voice breathing so closely to his ear. He turned around sharply and nearly fell out of his seat at the speed he spun. And the brunette laughed lightly despite herself offering him a hand.

"Need a little help there?" she inquired almost in a teasing way forgetting why she was there for a split second as he discreetly hid the drawings under the chair.

"I'll be alright," he replied getting up on his own happy for the company.

"We have a bit of a problem," she mumbled eyeing the spot where the notepad slipped.

"Is Hikaru giving you problems?" he asked growing slowly concerned.

"Your dad is here," she announced and the boy looked surprised.

"He is?" he asked honestly and utterly confused scratching his head in surprise.

"Ya…and he said he needed to give you guys… a talk," she said slowly so he could absorb the information gradually, "he caught me and Hikaru…"

"Doing what?" he asked quickly before she could complete the sentence.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now," she mumbled rubbing her temples.

"Then I'm not going," he stated crossing his arms as stubbornness settled in his posture.

"Sorry to break it to you but you need to," she continued not really in the mood to fight over something she didn't want part of. He sat back down on the armchair and looked to the other side of the room like a child refusing to take his medicine.

"Tell me what happen and I'll think about it," he mumbled in a soft voice that was already defeated but wanted to pull a brave front. The brunette didn't really know what to do at this point but she know that Kaoru was the more reasonable one of the two. She reached out slowly resting her hand on his warm smooth shoulder for a moment, leaning close to his side while using the gentle voice her mother used to use on her and her father.

"You just need to," she partly pleaded, she didn't like it anymore than he did and leaving him alone would mean making his father wait longer with Hikaru glaring at him. The auburn eyed boy looked over his shoulder to find the girl's face only inches away. He didn't want to disregard her but what could she had done with Hikaru that made his father want to involve him to? He knew it wasn't a question of loyalty on her part but his brother…

"All I need is you," he replied in a sincere whisper looking at her like he found a lost treasure from the past, the girl blushed in response, "I don't care what happened because I'm not going to back down this time." And with that he stood up and left the room, leaving her in the library to wait for the time being.

**Author note: HERE IS YOUR CHANCE READERS! I want you to cast a vote on who you support, why, and what you thought of this last chapter. It may or may not influence later chapters. I own nothing. Hasta la Pasta ~**


	6. Fire

**I feel like crying from all the positive review. This means a lot to me you have no idea. *bows* Enjoy the show.**

The brunette had settled herself on the plush chair Kaoru was sitting only a moment ago before burying her face in her palms. Tension was building in her muscles and she let out a sigh of frustration. All of this was happening too fast. She tilted her head up enough to glance around the library which was about twice the size of her own apartment. Eerily isolated as if no other world existed beyond the walls and windows, she chuckled, a perfect place for a reader to find peace of mind.

After what felt like half an hour of simply waiting something crawled its way to the girl's thoughts for first time, she realized that she was almost completely alone since she came. She grew excited and sighed with some much needed relief before slumping in the chair getting comfortable from sitting stiffly with her hands folded on her lap for the last thirty minutes. All she really wanted to do was fall asleep and pretend everything that had happened was nothing more than a bad dream. It has been quite awhile now and who knows how long Mr. Hitachiin would take with her fellow hosts and how much time was left before their mother came. She felt a lingering sense of longing for her own home as she allowed her eyelids to droop slowly. And what was she going to do when she sees Hikaru and Kaoru again?

The brunette slowly adjusted the skirt to fall over her legs as she curled up into ball between the armrests, "I don't know how much more of this I could take…" she mumbled looking like a sleepy cat resting in the sun. 'I should just leave while I still have the chance,' she mused. Wait, could she really do that? No one was around to stop her and the very thought of it made her restless. Not to mention it was none of her business being around when their family was coming together. It seemed a bit too good to be true.

The girl began to sit up slowly as she started playing around with the idea of forming an escape plan in her head. It would be pretty simple. Get to the guestroom, find the bag with the things her dad sent, change so she wouldn't look like a fool walking around the streets, and coolly stroll through the front doors like nothing ever happened.

But she couldn't do that, could she? The auburn eyed brothers would nag her for the rest of their natural high school lives about having an unpaid debt to them. And she was sick and tired of having guilt hanging over her head and being forced to be a rich kid's puppet. One can only play along with the twins' games for so long. 'Even if one of them was … no she couldn't go any further than she already had,' she knock at her temple in annoyance. But despite that the brunette still held a tugging feeling in her chest after a moment she decided to get up in an attempt to loosen the squeezing of her heart before slipping out of the room.

A deafening silence loomed in the hall and the only sound that could be heard was the steady tapping of the girl's bare feet against the marble polished floor. A sinking feeling started to tug its way in her stomach like quicksand when she recognized the hall leading past the twins' room, her first step to freedom was only around the corner from there on out and she took a deep breath putting on a brave but calm face. She tiptoed slowly being alert of any movement on the other side of the door and was aware she could hear them talking lowly. She didn't need to be in that room to sense the mood for the atmosphere was seeping through the bottom creak of the door breathing frustration.

"I don't know why I did it, okay!" a voiced suddenly yelled, making Haruhi jump in surprise.

"I just asked you a simple question…" a weaker older voice replied trying to show authority.

"What right do you have?" the younger voice challenged, "you were never around to begin with and you suddenly think you have the right to barge in our lives?"

"I am your father and I am also responsible for that girl if anything happened…"

"Why would you… go that far?" another voice suddenly entered the conversation, "we both like her so it's not fair- "

"Who said I played fair?" the first voice hissed bitterly, "you were not too innocent today either." There was silence for a few moments and despite the girl's better judgement she inched closer to the door and pressed her ear against its' cool smooth surface. Could their father let her go home free? He seemed to be reasonable enough which is probably where the younger boy got his slightly more mallow attitude.

"Boys I think I know what's going on now," the older man announced in a quite tone, "and all I am going to say is that you should never force yourself on a lady… unless she likes it so it doesn't count as sexual harassment." The brunette's face shattered in that moment, their dad was as perverted as they were.

"But that's beside the point," the man stumbled trying to get back to the main subject, "Hikaru when did you feel the need to pull a stunt like this?"

"Who are you, Dr. Phil?" the ginger haired boy mocked.

"When Haruhi went to me when we were picking who got their quality time first," the younger boy answered in his place embarrassed by how childish the sentence sounded.

"And how did you feel then?" the man inquired directing his attention to Hikaru who was death glaring him. The older boy crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall showing he wouldn't budge.

"Jealous?" the younger boy mumbled looking away when his brother eyes glowed into auburn pointed daggers.

"You felt her leaning more to Kaoru didn't you?" the man continued crossing his legs, he had played psychologist for his wife as she made her way to the top and was a good listener due to the fact that he was more of a man of observation than action. Another reason why his children claim to not know who let alone be anywhere related to someone so…common. And he could feel his child's hatred radiant through the other side of the room. While the younger boy tried to hide his small guilty smile at the same remark.

"Hit the head on the nail didn't I?" the older man smiled gently, "you know I learned something back in college- " The boys groaned in union as if they heard the story a million times before.

"It's not what you think," the man urged flustered by their impatience, "it can tear families and friends apart and is all caused by something we can all related to."

"We weren't much of a family to begin with," the older auburn eyed boy mumbled under his breath but his father brushed it aside easily.

"Jealousy is the fear of being tossed aside," he stated quietly letting it linger in the air. Hikaru's eyes shot open and he tensed up immediately like a deer caught in headlights. Kaoru gave his brother a surprised sympatric glance. He always knew his brother was the jealous type but not for the more selfish reasons everyone else thought, he could never find the right words to describe it and here his father was throwing out the definition like it was a common fact.

"So what are you trying to say," the older boy inquired blankly finding his voice.

"You wouldn't go this far if this girl wasn't just anyone," the man replied smoothly gaining his confidence in his theory, "this was a desperate attempt to change her mind. And from what I could tell it backfired on you."

"Shut up," he mumbled suddenly trembling.

"You know its true…"

"Shut up!" the older boy yelled boxing his ears and crouching over, his thoughts running wild as if some path in his mind would allow him to escape from reality.

He started to breathe deeply in panic while his younger brother made his way slowly to him to offer a reassuring tap on the back. The older boy reacting to the touch slapped his hand away and the younger boy backed off giving him his space. Their father watched the scene in sinking silence realizing this could all have been avoided if he and his wife would have just made more time for them in the past. Maybe they wouldn't have been so desperate for attention now. This need must have been dormant inside them for a long time...enough to rip them from each other. And to think they isolated themselves as a way to keep it from coming out until the day they started coming out of their shells.

The brunette didn't know how to take any of this in, she would never have thought or wish to have such a horrible influence on the Hitachiin brothers. They were always hiding behind their devilish smirking grins and mocked anyone trying to allure them… This was going more downhill by the hour and she decided she really needed to go. The girl rushed down the hallway pumping her legs as hard as possible without running or making too much noise. Flipping the door open she stormed in the room searching it from top to bottom for any sign of her night bag.

She only had one and she had peaked in the closet, dug under the bed where the other maid outfits were lazily piled under, and in the bathroom where she found it flung in a two foot high tub that look like the ones from older times with four little golden lion paws supporting it. She slipped some baggy purple pants over the skirt to save time and slipped on her sneakers not bothering to find any socks, frankly she looked a bit like freak show but she couldn't care less. Slinging the bag over her shoulder she sped walked around the corners before hastily slipping down the grand staircase. Just as she made it to the front door she stopped taking in breath trying to rethink her decision. She caused enough damage as it is but leaving them behind would almost be the same as tossing them aside. The same thing that Hikaru went berserk about, sure Kaoru would understand but what about Hikaru…

She shook her head from side to side before tugging at her hair, "I need to make decisions for myself but it just wouldn't be right."

Just as she was about to turn around a strange knock came from the front door as if someone was smacking it with the front of their open palm. The brunette was about to open it when she realize how ridiculous she looked and quickly took off her pants getting her foot caught in one of the legs and falling on her butt. She cursed lightly shaking off her sneaker and shoving the purple jean shorts in her bag as the banging continued more loudly and a child like whine echoed from the other side. The brunette slipped on her sneak once more before quickly opening the door to find a tall woman wearing smeared makeup grinning sheepishly down at her.

"Thank you sweet heart," the woman slurred before dropping to her knees grabbing Haruhi's shoulders for support thus dragging the girl down with her. The woman had burst in a fit of uncontrollable laughter while falling and was hugging Haruhi too close for comfort before suddenly turning serious and staring the girl straight in the eyes, "just to let you know I don't walk on that side of the street."The woman's lips broke out in a goofy grin before she continued giggling like someone out of the insane asylum. And the brunette was too shock and busy trembling to make any reply.

"Dear?" a weak voice called out and the girls turn to see Mr. Hitachiin standing at the top of the stairwell looking disappointed with Kaoru staring behind him curiously.

"Hi Honey! Is that my baby boy over there?" the woman cooed. The girl looked from the woman to Kaoru and it took a few seconds to recognize her short ginger hair and shining auburn eyes were the exact same shade as the twins'.

"Y-y-you're their mom?" the girl stuttered in horror wiggling to get out of the woman's viper like grip. The woman stared at her curiously as if noticing the brunette for the first time before breaking out in her silly grin once more.

"You bet cha sweet cheeks," the woman chirped offering an unwanted sloppy kiss to the girl's forehead. Which the brunette wiped off instantly trying to smear off the lipstick mark left behind.

"Mom you're drunk," the auburn eyed boy accused in annoyance.

"I'm not," she countered childishly pouting her lips.

"Are so, go to bed," Kaoru insisted making his way down the stairs.

"Listen here boy," she said sternly pointing at him like a parent about to scorn their child, "I've been around the block, did you hear me?" Believing her experience allows her to do as she pleases. Which included making a fool of herself.

"That's because you were too drunk to find the house," her husband answered sadly in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God," she insisted bouncing the brunette on her lap like a little girl throwing a tantrum.

"Mom, I think my friend wants you to let her go," the boy pleaded reaching to loosen his mother's grip around the girl. The brunette tugged her way out of Mrs. Hitachiin's bear hug as the woman was more than reluctant to let go of her doll. The auburn eyed fashionista's hands were still outstretched toward the girl's direction before she looked down at her empty arms and pouted.

"Where is my Hi-Hi bear?" she inquired looking quite pathetic. The girl and boy shared glances before Kaoru whispered she was referring to Hikaru. His father had tucked his hands under his wife's armpits and managed to make her stand up straight. She giggled despite looking upset and clicked her heels in protest.

"Hikaru needs to be alone for a while, dear," he cooed reassuring allowing her to rest her chin on his shoulder, "but you will see him for dinner."

"I'm hungry now," she announced stubbornly smacking her husband's backside. The younger boy and girl cringed at her bold behavior making sure to be alert for her bottom smacking for later on.

"How about you go to your room and wash up first?" the dark haired man inquired.

"Alright sweet buns," the woman sighed suddenly tired, "Maid-san carry me to my room please."

"What?" the girl asked dumbstruck.

"She can't do that," the younger boy explained as gently as possible.

"Fine," the woman pouted before turning to her husband, "sweet buns you can help her carry me."

"I think you underestimate me," the dark haired man sighed scooping the auburn eyed off her feet and carrying her up the stairs. She poked her head from behind his shoulder offering her child an elegant bidding wave like European royalty acknowledging the peers with a warm smile.

"That's your mom?" the brunette asked more like a statement than a question.

"Sure is," he replied glancing at her sheepishly while shuffling his feet from side to side, "if that's not true love I don't know what is."

"So what's for lunch?" the brunette inquired completely forgetting the subject.

An hour later in the dining room…

Haruhi was standing in the corner with her eye twitching slightly as she was forced to watch the Hitachiin family eat an elaborate feast while she was forced to watch on an empty stomach. The only way she was able to get anywhere close to the food was when one of them needed their glasses refilled or needed a plate pass if they couldn't reach. And the whole time the aroma of freshly roasted meats was mocking her along the way.

At this point Mrs. Hitachiin was well on her way to nursing a hangover and everyone was dead silent. The auburn eyed woman was clearly sobering up and was very irritated, a drunk and sober person are two completely different species it turns out. And she made great care to clean her face and lavish it with carefully applied fresh makeup. Kaoru kept glancing numerously at Haruhi and Hikaru didn't bother to look up from his plate which he was consistent with pushing around with a spoon. As for their dad, he proceeded to fading to the background for his Prince Charming moment was long over.

'This is turning out swimmingly,' the brunette thought pressing her folded arms tightly against her stomach that felt at that very moment like it was chewing on itself. The tension in the air was unnaturally tight and the brunette began to fidget in place not familiar with the way this household held meals together.

"So boys," began the auburn eyed woman rubbing the wrinkled on her forehead, "what is with the little mess you got in before?" The twins looked up at her and shared reluctant nervous glances tapping their forks against the plate.

"I know this is not what I would like to talk about but if I don't do it no one will," she decided with narrowing eyes. She stopped from there waiting for the meal to end before continuing. The clicking of forks and knives shortly followed. At one point the older auburn eyed boy was staring intently at the girl and gestured her to come refill his glass. As she came close enough and finished her job he discretely took her hand under the table pressing a bread roll against her palm. He didn't make any eye contact while doing so and no one else took notice as strange as it seemed. The brunette blinked in surprise at his rare act of kindness and smiled softly before retreating to her corner. He wasn't one to give verbal apologies and never will, but this was close enough. And more than enough for his case.

The fashionista patted her lips lightly with a napkin before setting it on her now empty plate, "Now as I was saying before, you boys need to know your limits and how to respect a girl your age." She gestured toward Haruhi who was happily nibbling on her bread and dropped it in surprise when the woman glanced at her.

"A girl's sexuality is very important and I feel like you greatly disrespected that," the auburn eyed woman ruled gradually becoming more serious. And the brunette's eyes began to water slightly at the thought that the older woman knew everything. Ice began to run through her veins as she tried to refrain from trembling. 'Who could have told her?' she thought, 'their dad? No, he seemed firm that he handled the situation. Or was it…the butler?' Of course it was, it is always the butler in every mystery movie, apparently Hikaru thought so too.

"It was big nose who told you, wasn't it!" Hikaru accused.

"Yes, and he did his job," the woman acknowledged calmly adjusting her blouse, "what you did is unforgiveable and will ruin my good name if word gets out. Do you realize that whatever you do represents who I am as well?" She sure didn't need help ruining her name before.

"We're sorry, mom-" Kaoru offered but she lifted her hand to pause him.

"I want you to pick up the phone and apologized to that poor girl's father for everything you done to her," she stated firmly, "is that clear?"

"Mrs. Hitachiin?" Haruhi called and the woman shot her a questioning look, "everything they did was wrong and disrespectful but I would like it if my father was not involve- "

"What are you talking about?" the woman interrupted with a deadly tone of voice, "I was talking about Mary!"

"Who?" the brunette inquired, suddenly remembering the French girl from earlier that day.

"Mary Sue! Wait…are you the maid she caught Hikaru with?" she demanded getting up slowly like a tiger ready to pounce on its' prey.

"That girl insulted your work," the younger boy defended throwing down his napkin.

"And she couldn't tell me and Kaoru apart!" the older brother stood from his seat almost knocking it over. The auburn eyed woman blinked at her children before turning her attention back to the brunette.

"My boys seem fond of you it seems," she smiled tapping her nails against the table.

"I guess," the brunette replied not sure if she gave a safe answer.

"On a scale of one to America how free are you tonight?" the woman inquired coyly leaning on her elbows against the back of her chair.

"I don't know," the brunette replied blankly, not sure where she was going with this.

"As free as the wind because you are fired!" the woman snared slamming her hands on the table for enthusiasm.

"What?" the boys yelled in union. The girl simply stared lost for words unsure what had just happened and simply said the only thing that popped in her head.

"Okay," she mumbled calmly.

**How do you feel about Hikaru now? Did I manage to get a chuckle from you? Will this be the end for Maid-chan? Post your thoughts and any advice you would like to share. Show some love for the twins' bipolar mama bear~ And you can post what twin you support now that the tides seem to be evening out. Reviews help updates come faster. :3**

**UPDATE 7/26: *hides in corner of shame* I have a serious case of writer's block which is why I haven't updated faster than I wanted to. But the next chapter IS currently in a working process so don't feel like I'm cheating you. I think I might try to squeeze two last chapters after this one because I am running out of ideas and want it to have a decent ending. **


	7. Bubbles

***hides in corner of shame and darkness* The delay was due to a bad case of writer's block. And a virus crashing my computer before I got the chance to edit so I had to rewrite EVERYTHING. Pity me for denying you.**

"You can't fire her, Mom!" the younger boy yelled in protest.

"I am the adult here and I can fire who ever I want," she stated sternly, "unless you plan to sign her paycheck, as far as I'm concern she ruined Hikaru's engagement."

"But dear…" the older man mumbled only to receive a death glare from his hot tempered spouse.

"What?" she snapped.

"She doesn't work for us…" he explained as slowly as possible so the woman could process it.

"What do you mean she doesn't work for us?" she asked in a dangerously calm voice before locking her gaze at the blank faced brunette, "what in the hell is she doing here in the first place?!" Everyone reminded silent feeling it was better to keep their mouths shut than have the fashionista's fiery eyes set on them next. She drummed her fingers against the table in impatience before Hikaru decided to speak out.

"She is a friend from school who was just staying over," he explained flinching emotionally and physically when his mother's stern angry gaze locked on him. The ginger haired woman shot Haruhi another look examining her face carefully focus on every single invisible flaw, yet the brunette wasn't sure if she should be self conscious or not. The dancing flames in the mother's eyes were the same color as her children but didn't have the same affect.

"And why is she dressed that way?" the woman inquired coldly not breaking eye contact.

"Well…" the older boy mumbled scratching the back of his head.

"I'm waiting," she insisted. Suddenly Kaoru was the one to speak and he sped through his words so quickly that he jumbled them in the beginning and had to start all over again as his mother shot him a questioning look with raised eye brows.

"Haruhi didn't believe we were smart enough to pass our final test when we asked her for help so we made a bet and she lost so we made her dress like a maid," he took a deep breath to make up for the lack of oxygen from his motor mouthing and took a seat looking at his empty plate. The woman blinked in confusion before turning to the girl once more.

"Is this true?" she asked calmly with awe.

"In a way, yes," the brunette nodded unsure if she gave the right answer.

"Oh…" The ginger haired woman placed her fingers to her lips in thought looking to the warped empty space she identified as her husband's seat for reassurance. The empty space seemed to nod and she had her final answer.

"Boys," she announced," since she is not an employee she will just have to stay."

"Are you serious?" Hikaru asked eagerly offering his younger brother a high five, while the fellow host was frozen from shock.

"But why?" the girl whimpered growing sickly from all the turns of events that occurred. She was answered by the woman's coy easy smile and half way glance, "Because I can't let you leave this house when you owe a debt to my family."

"It was over a stupid test," the girl defended but her plead was brushed aside like garage in the breeze as the woman's attention snapped back to her children.

"Did you know that I black mailed your father into helping me pass college?" she asked with a devious smirk basking in the twins' attention.

"You are lying," they accused forgetting the brunette's existence.

"Yep," she grinned, "it would have been nice if the engagement went through but some things are not meant to be." She let out a sigh and pouted slightly, another sinking ship of a merger. Oh well, since the wedding didn't turn out as plan she will just have just have her husband hack into the Frence system and crash the company's stock. Sure it was a bit mean but the less competition the better in any case, she shrugged. Guess Mary will have to start working in the streets soon. Poor little rich girl.

"Oh look at the time, its seven, time for my beauty sleep," she half sang happy how much her children turned out so much like her, "well good night everyone." She strutted out of the room before popping her head behind the doorframe.

"By the way sweetie," she smiled warmly to the brunette," try to sneak out like before and I will hunt you down like a dog for insulting my children's learning abilities." The girl having lost her wits earlier before only to give a shaky nod in reply before turning to the brothers.

"You know Maid-chan," began Hikaru.

"We gained all our DNA from her," continued Kaoru.

"So everything we do."

"Is her fault, too."

'So they get all their insanity from her...' the brunette thought sheepishly getting nervous by the twins finishing each other's sentences.

"You think she's a looney toon don't you?" the younger twin accused, it was more of a statement then a question.

"We don't want to upset her, right?"

"You notice she is not all there," the younger boy chirped tapping his temple.

"Well, that's WITH the medication," Hikaru laughed with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"So we wouldn't want you complaining about us."

"She take it as a personal attack against her," the older boy placed his palm to his mouth in mock surprise.

"Unless you want her to think you consider her precious boys 'wild' than you will learn the definition of 'untamed'."

"You can't threaten me," the brunette stated bluntly but was shivering on the inside at the thought of the fashionista not on medication and angry at the same time.

"Boys…" a voice whispered and they all gave the owner a curious glance, "you need to show this girl respect." 'Thank you,' the girl thought with gratitude. But the older boy simply rolled his eyes.

"Hey old man, did those construction workers finished the indoor hot spring yet?"

30 minutes later...

The brunette stood with her back facing the humid room with a pile of towels resting in her arms trying her best to stop her eye from twitching. The Hitachiin twins had decided to take an early bath and insisted the girl to wear an apron over her bathing suit but she refused bluntly to their knowing disappointment. They would enter any minute now and she most likely deal with them splashing steaming hot water at her for the rest of the time, she groaned at the thought. At least the good thing was that if the white puffy material over her chest got soaked it wouldn't show them too much considering she was wearing a plain black sports bra underneath. But the longer she waited the more anxiety began to sink in. They wouldn't come out in their birthday suits, would they?

"Haru-chan!" a pair of voices cheered out making the girl cringe in response. She didn't dare turn around but knew the moment they had entered the stone lined pool of water as a giant splashed greeted her soaks and sank to the bottom of her shoes.

"Why don't you turn around?" the older ginger haired boy teased playfully dunking the younger boy underwater.

"Hikaru stop being so rough," Koaru whined in his lighthearted uke voice grabbing his brother's bare shoulders and flipping him under the surface. Their laughter was not helping the brunette's disdain for the situation as she didn't wish to image the two wrestling naked. Or the way the water glistened against their lightly toned pale skin.

She decided the best course of action was to do nothing but keep her mouth shut. It seems when the auburn eyed boys were planning this day they were armed to the teeth with backup detours. The Hitachiin twins decided to entertain themselves by splashing each other and occasionally the girl for around twenty minutes before they realize that they wouldn't getting anywhere with her. They stopped for a moment sharing a knowing glance, since she wasn't complaining or playing along they would have to improvise once again.

"Hey Haruhi, can you do me a favor?" the younger ginger haired boy asked in a soft lighthearted voice. The brunette risked a halfway glance and felt a slight relief wash over her seeing how their lower waists were dipped pasted view under the cloudy water surface.

"Sure…" she replied carefully bringing her guard up.

"Actually its two favors. Can you call me 'master'?" he inquired innocently his auburn eyes growing shining in anticipation.

"I think we both know the answer to that," she replied dryly in a monotone voice in which the boy pouted in disappointment.

"Then can you add some bubbles in for us?" he continued pressing his palms together in plead giving her a cute wink. The girl glance at the other side of the room noticing the rows of bottles with shampoo and organic ointment labels spread across the edges.

They were what? Sixteen years old and they still taking bubble baths? The brunette suppressed the slight urge to scoff in annoyance but she didn't want them whining about her sudden "attitude problem." As she placed down the towels in her new "maid corner" the boys brushed the bangs out of their eyes and start another wrestling match purposely directing most of the splashes in the girl's direction. And she shivered ever time a droplet sank through the fabric finding the sensation of water seeping through her clothes foreign and uncomfortable. Almost half of the bottles weren't even written in her native tongue so she settled for the cheapest looking bottle with bubbles on it hoping the red headed she-devil wouldn't go after her later for wasting her favorite brand or something.

"Koaru don't grab me there!" the older boy suddenly shouted making the girl's cheeks tint red.

"You touch me there all the time!" the younger ginger haired boy countered. Are they really doing this again?

"You enjoyed it so it doesn't count!" Like sexual harassment.

"That was when we were ten!" That's going too far, now!

"Stop it!" the girl shouted spinning around to find the boys on opposite sides of each other with Hikaru leaning on the edge while Kaoru was pulling at his brother's toes. The brunette's face began to heat up to the same temperature as the room, embarrassed by the dirty thoughts that flashed through her mind during their conversation. The older ginger haired boy seductively narrowed his gleaming auburn eyes under his dripping locks while giving the flushed girl a coy smile.

"What did you think he was touching Maid-chan? I'm sensitive down there, is that so wrong?" he smirked. Now that she thought about it, it would make more sense for ten year olds to tickle each other's feet then…

"You guys are twisted," she remarked in a tone the admitted defeat. She was just tired at this point.

"Thank you, it just comes naturally to us," the older boy smiled smugly puffing his chest out in pride.

"So how about doing your job?" Koaru chuckled pointing to the bottle which the brunette tossed to the center of the oversized floor level tub. At the angle she was in, the girl was suddenly able to distinguish the auburn eyed boys wearing some dark colored swim trucks that blended under the water fairly well and she scolded herself for not noticing earlier.

"You do it," the girl replied sternly marching around decorative stones and hopping over the lower level mini waterfall. Just as she rounded the corner leading toward the door she felt a strong tug at the bottom of her dress. She shot a death glare over her shoulder but was disarmed by the delicious golden brown eyes that held different plans for her at the water's edge. 'Why do you have to look at me like that?' she thought meekly losing strength under his gaze.

"You haven't called me master yet," the older boy whispered in a low husky voice sending a shivering sensation down the girl's lower regions. She parted her mouth to say something blunt or witty but nothing came out. The other boy had taken this short distraction time to spread the bath formula around before giving his brother short nod and Cheshire cat grin. They smiled in union as Koaru grabbed the other side of Haruhi's maid outfit.

"One," Koaru chimed. Oh hell to the no, the girl's eyes widen.

"Two," the other boy purred. They wouldn't dare, she reasoned.

"Three!" they cheered in union and the next thing the girl knew her whole body was engulfed by warm weightless darkness. Panic began to take over her nervous system as she flailed her limbs with what little strength she had against the heavy liquidly walls that crushed her from every side. She felt two pairs of fingers wrap around her forearms lifting her and she took greedy gasps for air as soon as her head broke the surface. She looked at the two grinning boys like a deer caught in headlights as her legs under her began to tremble and her spine started to quiver. The dark material of her dress began to stick tightly against her skin as she started to blabber random words not quite sure what to say with this sudden unnecessary shock therapy.

"Y-y-you k-know I-I-I c-can't swim," she silently cursed them feeling the ginger haired boy press themselves against her frame in support intensifying the heat that was pooling in her lower regions from before. She didn't want this but she wasn't sure if she minded too much as she began to dig her nails in Hikaru's shoulders while Kaoru gripped her waist from behind. She was forced to stare into the taller boy's eyes as they went from clouded with mischief to soften with affection.

She waited a few moments still trembling in place before repeating herself," Y-You know I can't swim." She was honestly scared and they put her in that dark state of mind, "you knew…" She slowly rested her forehead against his collarbone feeling the sudden urge to hide her face.

"Oh, we know," the older auburn eyed boy cooed reassuringly smoothing out her hair kissing the side of her ear, sending a soft tingle of heat down her spin.

"But we just really wanted you to play with us," the younger boy mumbled finishing his brother's sentence softly resting his head between her neck and shoulder sweetly.

"What are you guys doing," she moaned lightly fidgeting between the slim bodies crushing her as she began to instinctively press her legs together.

"Don't worry about it," Hikaru mumbled leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck sending a jolt of electric current through her skin with each fleeting touch.

"Just leave the rest to us and we will keep you safe," the younger boy whispered kissing the side of her cheek while using his free hand to message her thigh.

"I can't do this anymore,"she mumbled helplessly," this needs to end!" she struggled harder with renewed pushing Kaoru's hand away and pushing against the older boy's chest. Responding to her touch he lunged hungrily for her lips and in panic she slapped his cheek in a single swift motion when he slipped his warm smooth tongue in her mouth.

"I'm sorry but I can't handle this, not with the both of you," she implored hugging her arms across her chest looking down at her foggy reflection. She looked like a hot wet mess and she needed to stop this once and for all. She wasn't some part of their sick little fantasy she was a living person. In disgust, she swatted at the lone bubble that clung to her short brown hair. The brothers' looked at her then to each other and back at the object of their affections. She waded to the best of her abilities to the edge and pushed herself out with shaking limbs, kicking off her shoes before draping a soft unused towel over her shoulders.

"I'm going to have to choose," she announced quietly,"if I want to keep my sanity."

'But why?' they wanted to call out but whether they acknowledge it or not they knew the answer. The brothers shared a troubled glance feeling in their guts that they would have to come to this point eventually. They wanted to keep the girl to themselves and share her with nobody else. If they could share with each other then maybe they wouldn't mind. But Haruhi on the other hand… They felted like she was pitting them against each other so there was only one question left to be asked.

"Who is it going to be?" they inquired in simultaneously, feeling like they were on the edge of their seats.

She bit her lip and walked out of the room with her feet pattering against the cold marble floor. This roller coaster ride had to end eventually.

**Who do you choose? Why? Did you like it so far? COMMENT PEOPLE!**

**I do not own Ouran, but if you know Hetalia. You should know Russia owns you. Peace~**


	8. Bed sheets

**This story was originally meant to be a one-shot and look how far it went! If it wasn't for your support it wouldn't have made it this far and doing this story improved my general story writing skills. You are all amazing. *cries* **

The brunette entered the bedroom that was supposed to belong to her for the night and after a few moments of searching she found her bookbag laying in the bottom of the oversized tub in the private bathroom. A frown tugged at the edge of her lips at its ironic placement but she shaked her thoughts away as she dug through the bag looking for her warmest clothes. The house's temperature felt a few degrees cooler than before and the unseen draft was making her skin shiver as she felt like she was soaked to the bone. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a purple hoodie she slipped off the heavy damp dress happily discarding it roughly to the side before changing her undergarmets. She was oringinally wearing boy short underwear but she cursed silently to herself when all she could find in the bag was a pair black panties with frilly pink lace at the edges.

"I really hate you sometimes, dad," she mummled wearing a stony expression. The girl was in no mood to play dress up again but luckly only the undergarmets and night gown were the only things worth spitting at. As she flipped the bag upside down to shake out everything else she found a note with a sacrlet kiss stain under the pile. 'Oh, boy...' she thought sacrcastily.' She gingerly unfolded it and began to read the letter with annoyance.

_Haruhi,_

_I'm so proud that you are socializing more and espically not with Tamaki. I just wanted to say that the boys are welcomed over anytime in the future. I know you are responsible but be careful with those twins. They might be the trouble making types but I feel that they are the kind of people who would support you for a lifetime. Its always good to have friends like that in your life. You know I personally had people turn their backs on me when I switched to my new "lifestyle" but the ones that sticked by me were the ones that counted. Also, don't get greedy with keeping the both all to yourself. ;) And if anytime in the future threatens your relationship with them, try listening to your heart instead of your mind for once. Life is about taking risks. Kay?_

_-Love Daddy-kins_

Reading the part about "listening to your heart" left a bad taste in the girl's mouth, she shuddered. She just wasn't that kind of person to get tangled in such trivial love triangle drama. The only reason she took that bet in the first place was to gain freedom away from them and now she is more tangled in their lives than before! She gave a exgerated sigh while rubbing the temples of her forehead. She was sitting on the edge of the bed at that pointed with her legs crossed in a pretzel . Her eyes slowly fluttered open with a drowsy look of regret fogging her dark brown orbs. She had more or less promised them that she was going to pick one of them. And that's what she was planning to do. But she was still bitter about the two almost drowning her. Oddly enough it reflected their situation. Only one was needed to keep her above the surface but with the both of them clinging to her at the same time they would drag all of them down by the weight.

Rolling to her hands and knees she slowly crawled to the plush pillows grabbing the largest one and curling her body over it as if it were a teddy bear. She was tired and her hair was still damp from before but she didn't mind as she allowed the water to seep through the fabric of the pillow. She though of everything that happened today. The dress, their game of hide and seek, the French model, the kitchen disaster (she couldn't help but chuckle at that part), the photo album, the blackjack game, being starved, and meeting their parents. Then it got down to who were the boys as individuals. Neither one of them was an angel but not a complete demon either.

Her eyes became more and more heavy by the minute as the sweet caress of oblivion beckoned her into it's arms. But the restless butterflies in her chest refused to give her a moment of peace for a long period of time. The deafing silence kept her on the edge, waiting in antipation for the floor board creak that never came. She lifted her head slightly to glance at the door and she was honestly surprise that the ginger haired boys made no move to make a state of appeal. She almost snorted at the thought as she felt her emotions slowly converted back to its original nonchalant almost icy state. Gradually sitting upright she stared intently at the door leading to the hallway, one arm still clinging to the pillow with her opposite hand pressed firmly to her chest. Her features were void of any emotion but her eyes intense with deep thought. Unconsciously the hand that lingered over her heart trailed its way slowly to her neck, where the choker was fastened around her windpipe.

"Why can't I choose," she whispered quitely.

She tossed herself on her side and closed her eyes waiting for the quite atmosphere to pull her to sleep. She didn't want to push Hikaru away because that's what drove him to do what he did. She also saw him as her friend...despite the more than friendly physical contact. Koaru on the other hand seemed to have more...depth. With all the little moments they shared it was no wonder why Hikaru was more agressive in his advances. They both feed off each other's determination and the only time they were most at peace was when they were tag teaming her...and it just wasn't right. She felt her body curl around the pillow more in frustration having little energy to think clearly and more maturely.

The sun had gradually been replaced by the moon and the girl was on the very brink of sleep. Her moist short brown hair was sprayed along the pillow as the wamth of the silk blankets added to the warm fluffy material coating the inside of her sweatshirt. Suddenly with a small click in the background the room was consumed in total darkness but her slow even breathing didn't falter as the brunette lost all awareness of her surroundings a long time ago. The stranger closed the door discreetly behind them as their identity was cloated in darkness and they quitely made their way to the bed. The springs of the mattress shifted under their weight as the person crawled under the covers with the girl and hugged their frame against her own. Her eyes fluttered slightly secretly enjoying the added heat source pressing against her back. She opened her mouth to say something but the figure stroked her bangs to the side hushing her to be still. And they simply stayed that way for a while, she fidgetted at first but the soft smooth voice put her nerves to rest. She could feel by the calluses of their fingers who was holding her in their arms. Her limbs went stiff, but she didn't protest when the boy intertwine their legs. All that she was aware of was that it was meant to be intimate and her defenses made the muscles in her back to contract further.

"I want you," the boy breathed warmly in her ear, resting his head between her shoulder and neck.

"Why now?" she replied quitely, as she felt her defenses weaken slightly with the statement. He remained quite for a while before answering.

"Do you really need a reason?" he asked, as if the reason was obvious. She hesitated for a while, unsure wheather she wanted a honest answer or not. Her mind trailed back to the memories of her father warning that boys only wanted one thing, but she needed to know why and finally after a few moments, she nodded.

The boy sighed wondering where he should begin, "You are beautiful to me." At this he pushed the pillow out of her grasp.

"But that is not why I need you," he continues to whisper in longing, as he flips the brunette to her back, hovering over her intertwining their fingers to the following words.

"I'm not sure you know," he presses a sweet tender kiss aginst her lips," the reason I love you, is all that we've been through." Something in the girl broke at that moment as her breathing became faster and uneven. Stuff like this didn't happen in real life. He didn't mean a word of that. She struggled to flip the auburn eyed boy off her but he kept her firmly pinned to the bed, patiently waiting for a response.

"Get off," she commanded, hyperventilating.

"No," he stated firmly.

At this point, silent dry tears were forcing their way out of the corners of her eyes threatening to spill over at any second. She was only grateful that it was too dark for him to see how much of a mess she was. He released her hands as he firmly cupped her cheeks holding her head in place as he pressed their foreheads together.

"You don't believe me?" he inquired softly.

"No," she almost hissed.

"Why are you fighting this?"

"Because its all lies," she stated through clunched teeth as if it was a common fact," with everything _you _put me through how do you expect me to trust you?"

The boy remained silent.

"You don't have an answer for that, do you?" It was a weak triumph.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Let me go."

"..." He didn't budge.

"Well?"

"Thats not what you really want." The brunette's eyes widen, he had no right to make decisions for her.

"Then was is it, that I want?"

"You think it's what you need," he releases her from his grasp as he swings his legs over the bed, " but the only one you are trying to fool is you."

At this statement the boy walks stiffly out of the room. The brunette catches a glimse of his ginger hair reflected from the hallway light as the door closes shut, leaving her in the darkness.

In the morning...

As the first rays of dawn shined through the undrawn curtains, the young commoner girl awakens to find the identical auburn eyed brothers hugging her on both sides. They must have snuck in her room when she fell to sleep, she sighed. Her head was tucked under Kaoru's chin with his arm slung over her torso gripping her left shoulder while Hikaru's head rested on her stomach. Her muscles felt stiff as she was surrounded by the uncensored lingering scent of the younger boy's skin. While Hikaru's hand, which rested on her hip, was too close to her womanhood for self comfort. She hadn't even bothered changing into her nightgown after the "visit", her mind was too preoccupied with what happened to be concerned with clothes. She didn't think she would react that way... her mind and body went into a frenzy at the raw words whispered through the boy's sincere lips...

She couldn't figure out if it was the way he said it or simply the meaning of the words themselves. It was unexpected on both parts. She gingerly turned her head to spot a clock on the wall.

_9:00 am._

"It's almost time," she mumbled.

Picking off the younger boy's slender fingers from her shoulder she carefully manuvered her way out of his hug. Leaning on her elbows, she looked down in annoyance at the older boy slightly elavated on her stomach but still sleeping soundly. Figures, he would pick the most difficult position to get out of. With Kaoru laying on her right and Hikaru blocking her on the left one of them was bound to wake up, the older boy was going had made sure to be the one.

Trying in any case, she took an extra pillow and attempted to slip her waist from the boy's grip but the moment she touched his forehead to move, his eyes squinted open in confusion. The fresh sunlight making his honey toned orbs seem more brilliant than they were before, between his dark thick eye lashes.

"Haru-chan?" he mumbled, brushing back his messy bed head.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered softly, worried he would wake up the other boy. Oddly enough, he obeyed without another word. Accepting the pillow relucatantly, he watched her from the corner his eye willing her to return under the covers with him. But she declined the moment she turned her back on him.

Stepping in the bedroom the girl went straight to the porclaline sink and mechanically washed her face with cold water. Looking up at her reflection she was surprise that her face was flushed with a pinkish glow. 'Since when was Hikaru docile,' she mused, 'he could have easily started a fight or kept her pinned down...' A sinking feeling took over her chest as she switched off the purple sweatshirt in place of a red dress shirt. Her hair was unusually wild this morning so she slicked it down with water and placed a few pins flattening it to the side. Seeing that the mansion was Western styled she decided to put on her shoes early and finished it off with a black vest. There had been a note on the nightstand, most likely put there by the snobby butler, requesting the twins and Haruhi to come down for breakfast as a group with Mrs. Hittichan. After the bad first impression, the brunette wanted to look as presentable as possible.

She placed all her clothes and her dad's letter back in her book bag while opening the bathroom slowly open. Neither boy stirred and she figured they were in no mood to have breakfast with their mother to wake them. Using this as an excuse, she tiptoed past the bed across the room grateful the plush carpet smuddered any extra noise her shoes would have made on marble flooring. Unaware that the older boy's auburn eyes had been watching her as soon as she emerged. With her book bag slung over her shoulder she made her way through the lonely halls with the sounds of her footsteps as her only companion. As she reached the dining room she was both relieved and upset that Mrs. Hittichan was already at the table, eating her food with the graceful etiquette that her soical standing demanded. At her side was the irritable large nosed butler, holding his head high with the dignity of a nobleman. Looking from her plate the fashionista smiled brightly at her shy guest who was hiding behind the corner of the door.

"Good morning, sweetie! Don't just stand there, come and sit down," the woman beckoned. The girl complied ignoring the unwelcoming glare the butler shot from the corner of his eye.

"How are you, Mrs. Hittichan?" the brunette greeted with a slight bow, completely aware of the woman's bi-polar nature.

"Right as rain, thank you. I hope my boys haven't been too much trouble," she smiled with a wave. The girl offered a strained smile in return.

"I tell you its hard to find good help these days. Most people don't last here very long. I'm lucky to find someone as patient as Ashley. Right, Ashley?" she grinned turning to the large nosed man.

"I'm merely one hell of a butler, madam." he replied stiffly.

"Isn't he charming?" she praised," he practially raised the boys for me."

"I see," the girl agreed, with such a feminine name and unruly boys it was no question why he was bitter.

"Anyway, as you can see I tried to keep it simple," she waved at the food. And she was right, the girl noted, she was half expecting an elaborate buffet. It consisted of pancakes, eggs, and toast, with a variety of juices on the side, along with some classic grilled fish, miso soup, and rice balls.

"I didn't want to overwhealm you. Its not often that I get to cook for a guest. But the boys almost always refuse to invite friends over, so I just couldn't help myself."

"It looks delicious," the girl complimated, flattered that such a woman would actually go to such an extent to impress a guest. The brunette didn't realize how hungry she was, remembering she skipped dinner the night before, until she got the chance to sit down and stuff her plate. But she was careful not to over do it so she wouldn't insult her hostess, she chuckled at the thought, the irony of someone rich serving her. The fashionista didn't notice as she was having a one-sided conversation with Ashley and Haruhi about how she destoryed the French fashion company she was meant to merge with. At one point, Ashley decided he had enough and excused himself to get the brothers who were so rude as to be late for breakfast. Blinking at the man with envy the girl turned to the ginger haired woman, realizing that this was probably her only opportunity to ask what she wanted. She looked down at her half eaten meal and took a deep breath working up the courage for the question she was about to ask.

"Mrs. Hitachiin ?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you tell me your definition of...the 'L' word?"

"Lesbians?"

"...No, not lesbians..."

"Oh! You mean the other 'L' word?"

"Yes."

"Oh, right!" she laughs in a loud musical tune, " well, people use it so loosely now-a-days that very few know what it means anymore. Well, in my opinion, its when that special person is so good to you, you want to be a better person yourself. But as you can tell, it was too late for me a long time ago." She laughs again, and the brunette nods at her with all the seriousness of the world.

"To lose them will destroy you I imagine, but you will let them go anyway for the sake of their own happiness. You embrace them for who they are and never expect them to change. You accept even the most generic flaw such as looks or wealth. You stay by their side when everyone else has abanded them, but there are obviously limits to this. If the person is too self destructive then there isn't much you could do."

"I see," the brunette nods slowly as if she was taking a science lesson.

"Just look at me and my husband. I know what you were think," she smirks," we make an unusual match."

"Not at all," the brunette chuckles sheepishly.

"But its the second 'L' word that brough us together. Actually the first 'L' word did have something to do with it. She was using him as her beard but that's a different story."

"I understand. Thank you for the advice and that...interesting story," the girl replied, choosing her word carefully.

"No problem, honey," she cooed, sipping tea from a danity cup.

"It's almost time for you to go, the boys called your father yesterday." The girl's head perked up at this.

"They were very specific to your father to come at 10: 23 am, exactly," she shrugged, guessing it had something to do with a game.

"Men are such strange creatures, don't you agree?"The auburn eyed woman wiped her face, careful not to smear her lipstick and excused herself, gathering some fruits for her husband who she claimed was had a vitamin D deficiency. As she strutted her way out of the room the boys had entered in her place. She greeted them both by the wrong name, kissing them both on the cheek before leaving. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't bother to correct her as they both took a seat across the table from Haruhi. They gazed at her expectingly as she avoided eye contact quitely chewing her runny eggs.

"Hey, Haruhi," the older boy called, brunette hummed her acknowledgement but kept her eyes locked to her plate.

"We wanted to apologies," the younger boy continued, and the girl glanced up from under her eyelashes.

"We shouldn't make you choose between us when you don't want to," Koaru says quitely.

"As soon as you leave you can forget everything that happened," Hikaru finishes.

"But I don't want to do that," the brunette finally replies. Both pair of auburn eyes light up in surprise as the boys look at the girl bewildered.

"I thought you hated staying here," they both respond.

"I do," she answers bluntly but her features soften," but I don't hate either of you if that's what you are amplying." Both boys shared an uneasy glance as they turn back to the girl.

"We just wanted to know... that you are more than a doll to us," Hikaru assures, as the younger boy nods in agreement.

"I know," she retorts.

"Then what now?"

"I have to do what's best for me," she stated simply. She pushed her chair back wiping the crumbs off her lap before meeting the brothers' gaze.

The girl took a deep breath," The one I want to be with is-"

"Haru-chan!" a shrill voice practically screeched across the room and all three teenagers jumped in surprise gripping their chests from their mini heart attacks.

The cross dresser who decided to partake in men's clothing that day, was escorted by a smirking arrogant butler whose name need not be mentioned...

"I came to pick you up early Haruhi!" the man announced in a sing song voice.

"Oh," the girl mumbled with a blank expression, turning the Hittichan twins, "see you guys on Monday, then."

"What?!" the gingers yelled in union, slamming the table.

"Oh sweetie, take off that choker you are sending boys bad messages," the man chimed, slipping off clip before the girl realized what was happening.

"Dad, wait-"

"IS THAT A HICKY ON MY BABY'S NECK?!" the man screeched. If looks could kill, the ginger haired boys would be dead on the spot as the cross dresser shot them the ultimate death glare. The boys trembling in their seats quickly pointed at each other accusingly.

"He did it!"

On Monday...

"That was very smooth of you," the brunette remarked, with a playful grin, the boy sitting next to her offered a weak sheepish grin.

"You can be cruel, you know," he mumbled.

"I learn from the best," she replied smoothly.

"You know," the auburn eyed boy began, sliding in slightly closer to her," you basically left seven minutes before schedule, so I was think-"

"Don't bother," she smiled, leaning on his shoulder as the boy chuckled at his failure.

"A guy can try, right?" he defended playfully, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess he can," the brunette agreed pressing a willing kiss against his cheek which suddenly turned pink. The grin on her face widen as she saw the boy become more and more flustered under her gaze, as their hands locked together. Despite the guilty feeling that lingered in her chest she was happy with the decision she made. The question was how she was going to break it to Tamaki that she decided to be with Kaoru. She shrugged at the thought, he'll figure it out on his own.

***My first finished series~I am finally done! T.T It was a good run while it lasted. This is "offically" the last chapter, but if anyone wants an alternate ending I may or may not consider it...**

***The one who snuck into Haruhi's room is a secret~ Unless you want to decide but its more fun to guess and never know. **

***For those who don't know what a beard is, it is someome used by a homosexual as a "coverup". So no one finds out the first person is gay. And Asyley is a boy's name, too. **


End file.
